Winter's Lovely Bones
by SegretarioDellaOfelia
Summary: "He couldn't understand it, but he was in love with Katie Bell; which was why it was so unbearable when he had to curse her after she walked in on him." Katie B/Draco M thru beyond Hogwarts. Rated M for mild language and mature themes later in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter's Lovely Bones**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

Summary: "He couldn't understand it, but he was in love with Katie Bell; which was why it was so unbearable when he had to hex her after she walked in on him." Katie B/Draco M Vignettes spanning their relationship starting in year 4 Rated M for mild language and mature themes later in the story.

A/N: Intentionally altering how Katie gets the package… and a few other things. Don't get angry!

Disclaimer: I will never be J.K. Rowling. And I may have been inspired by James Bond in _Casino Royale _for a quote.

[Prologue]

Winter Semester, Year 6/7

He had everything he needed. The package was secure and ready to be passed on; he just hoped it wasn't anyone in Slytherin, or worse, a teacher. Draco slipped out of the Castle and onto the path towards Hogsmeade. He had been pondering this operation for weeks now, hoping that this would do the job and he wouldn't_ actually _have to do it himself. The snow was making for great cover as he passed through a crowd of frozen, yet excited third-years who were currently bottlenecking their way into Honeydukes. Quick not to be seen by anyone he knew, Draco hurried into the back alley that led to the rear entrance of the Three Broomsticks. Long over using those two idiots Crabbe and Goyle for backup, Draco slid into the backdoor without being noticed and headed towards the lavatories.

Draco kept his leather gloves on as he took out the wrapped package, wand at the ready to hex anyone he encountered. Despite the toasty warm interior of the pub, and his fur-lined coat still on, Draco was shivering in his boots. He did not like to be kept waiting for long when he had trouble to make.

And without any warning, his wish came true. The door to the ladies' loo swung open and Draco stood face-to-face with a lovely girl with warm brown eyes. Katie Bell. His stomach was suddenly in his throat, and all the blood drained from his already pale face. There was a task to be done and Draco could feel the cursed ink burn angrily into his forearm, making him gasp. Immediately he drew his wand up to her chest and whispered, _"Imperio,"_ watching her eyes glaze over with the curse, no time for her to react. Draco handed her the wrapped package and commanded her to go to Dumbledore with it.

"I'm so sorry, Katie." He breathed as he watched her walk away with the package, feeling dread rise up in his chest like bile. Biting back the tears he's been suppressing for months, Draco quickly escaped out the back of the Three Broomsticks for the Dungeons. He couldn't be seen out now, especially not by _Saint Potter._

[Chapter 1]

Spring Semester, Year 4/5

_"Damn Potter!"_ spat Draco, in between Crabbe and Goyle, hustling up the hill from the most recent Triwizard Tournament event at the Black Lake.

"What, you jealous?" came a mocking voice from behind him. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson were walking up the hill directly behind the three Slytherins. Katie flung her hair behind her as she surpassed the stunned Draco. "Knowing that you don't have _outstanding moral fiber_ too?" Katie said as she winked at Draco. He didn't know whether to feel outraged and hex her where she stood or just take it, and accept that a pretty girl actually flirted with him; a pretty _fifth year _girl at that. Crabbe and Goyle elbowed him and expected Draco to lead them into retaliation; it was always battle between Slytherins and Gryffindors for them. When Draco had nothing to respond with, the two stood stupefied until they realized that they weren't walking with Draco anymore.

_"Catch up, you worthless mongrels!"_ shouted Draco from the top of the hill towards the boys. He felt like leaving them there.

Later that evening during the feast, Katie found Draco staring at her across the tables more than once. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, even though he had watched her play Quidditch many times since his first year at Hogwarts. He had even faced off against her during matches when he was still on the Slytherin team, and she certainly knew what she was doing on the pitch. Katie smelled trouble, but chose to ignore the stares coming from across the room and kept chatting with her friends as if nothing was bothering her.

After the feast, Katie was tired and left the Great Hall to go to Gryffindor Tower to tuck in for the night, leaving her friends to socialize with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. On her way up to the tower, Katie felt like she was being followed. Most students remained in the Great Hall when she left; it was a Friday and there were no classes tomorrow so people could stay up as they pleased. When she turned around to check, she didn't see anyone unusual, though she had someone in mind of whom it could be. Continuing her trek up to the Tower, she heard a gaggle of girls behind her, and turned around to see a bunch of Ravenclaw girls with a handful of Durmstrang boys going off into a corridor. When she got onto the changing staircases, her biggest annoyance happened; it changed on her, turning left instead of right towards Gryffindor Tower. Katie rolled her eyes and just waited for it to be over. As it clanged into it's new destination, Katie started to get off when she came across a goon-less Draco. He was walking towards her, taking an exaggerated bite out of a shiny red apple, looking straight at her.

"What's going on, Bell? Not lost are we?" he said in between mouthfuls, winking at her.

Flustered, Katie just trudged up the rest of the stairs and into the hallway before another staircase changed on her. She really wished that she could do magic in the hallways right about now.

"See you around then." He called after her as she left the staircases.

It had been weeks since Katie had last seen Draco in the corridor, and every time she walked up that staircase into the corridor, she thought of him and that damn apple. Leanne had noticed Katie was a bit tense whenever they were together, and that she would eat far less than she normally did. She even changed her usual seat at Gryffindor table during evening feasts, so that she wouldn't have to look across at the Slytherin/Durmstrang tables. Katie also didn't like that she spent all her nights thinking of him before falling into sleep.

The final Triwizard Tournament event was happening tonight. Katie and her Gryffindor Quidditch teammates were all decked out in scarlet and gold, ready to cheer on Harry. Looking in the mirror one last time before everyone headed down, Katie checked her hair and even put on some lipstick she smuggled in from home. Deciding that she looked acceptable for tonight's shenanigans, Katie followed Alicia and Angelina out of the portrait hole towards the transformed Quidditch pitch.

Upon finding seats for the event, the girls chatted with each other anxiously, unaware of the events to soon unfold. They didn't know what to expect at this point, they had already watched the champions defeat dragons and the things that lived in the Black Lake. Tonight looked foreboding, but everyone's mood was nothing less than sheer excitement. Katie scanned the stands for a familiar face. She chided herself for even entertaining certain thoughts about him, and decided to give up the moment right before she saw him. He was joking with a group of Slytherins around him, bringing his hood over his head and mimicking a Dementor like he did all last year to poor Harry. The Champions came out and everyone cheered. The Slytherins were cheering for everyone else but Potter, naturally. Katie just shook her head at them and returned her attention to her friends and enjoying the tournament's final night. She wondered what would happen tonight, hoping and praying that Harry would be safe throughout the event. Little did she know that everyone's world was about to change that night.

Spring Semester, Year 5/6

One evening, Katie was walking back to Gryffindor Tower from a study session in the library. It was later than she would have like to have left; seeing as how Umbridge now controlled Hogwarts and tortured anyone she pleased. Katie readjusted the heavy bag over her shoulder and continued to walk briskly back to the Tower. There was no one else out and the Ravenclaws who studied with her had already gone their separate ways, leaving Katie utterly alone. Even the normally obnoxious paintings were silent in their frames, possibly in fear of Umbridge as well. She was almost to the corridor that held the Portrait of the Fat Lady before she heard that dreadful high-pitched voice and the ruckus of a brute squad accompanying her. Katie hurried as fast as she could through the last corridor, but it was too late. She was caught.

"YOU! Come here!" shrieked Umbridge. Filch and the Slytherin boys surrounding her all sneered at Katie. "What are you doing out of your dormitory at this hour!"

"Ma'am I was just only returning from the library. It just closed down five minutes ago, and with your O.W.L.S to study for… I"

"The new policy on student curfew, Miss—,"

"Bell. Katie Bell, ma'am." Katie hated how cowardly she sounded. She was a bleeding _Gryffindor_ for crying out loud.

"The new policy dictates, Miss Bell, that all students, save for my Inquisitorial Squad," she said sweetly as she turned around to the idiot Slytherins smirking behind her, "must be in their dormitories at precisely nine o'clock!"

"But the library only closes at ten minutes til nine, and it's on the other side of the Castle from my dormitory! I hoped I could make it in time, and I'm honestly not too far away from the dormitory." She begged.

Umbridge started at her with fat, beady eyes, determining her innocence.

"Very good, then. Draco," Katie's heart stopped, how did she not notice him there? "See that Miss Bell makes it to her dormitory." Umbridge commanded. Katie exhaled the breath she was keeping in as the loathed headmistress turned to leave with her pack of greasy thugs.

"Of course, Professor Umbridge." Draco smirked.

Katie could not move, she could barely breathe properly, she was so uneasy with him being left alone with her. "Hogwarts security dictates that a student from a rival house cannot go with me to my dormitory without express permission from the Head of House, let alone be present when I am granted passage." Katie said, trying to make him go away.

Draco just smiled, though it could have easily been mistaken for another smirk, as he approached her.

"You really want me to get away that badly?" Draco offered, almost sounding a bit hurt by Katie's demeanor. "Dictating Hogwarts _policy?"_

"I don't want to get into any trouble, Malfoy." Katie said, clutching her bag closer.

"Not even into the _good_ kind of trouble?" suggested Draco, stepping closer to her.

"What do you mean by that?" breathed Katie, afraid that someone would find them, or a painting would catch on and start causing chaos.

"C'mon, Bell. Live a little. I'm not going to make you go to bed like that old hag wants." Draco said as he grabbed her hand and ran down the corridor with her. Katie dropped her heavy bag by the fat lady, allowing Draco to take her.

The pair wove their way down the staircases and out to the main courtyard near the Great Hall. It was considerably darker outside than it had been an hour ago. Draco slowed down, checking if their cover held up.

"Umbridge doesn't send anyone down here after nine. They're so confident they'll find some airhead out of bed, like you, already inside the Castle for them to bag." Draco winked. Katie wanted to slap the blonde off him. He tightened his grip on her hand and took them across the courtyard and down the crooked bridge. They were heading towards the darkened Quidditch pitch. Katie was amazed that they hadn't been caught yet, and tried to keep up with the determined Draco.

"Where are we going?" Katie finally asked.

"Not far," Draco said, checking the clearing.

"And how are we supposed to get back without being seen?"

Draco turned and looked mildly irritated with her, his bright eyes peeking out under stray blonde locks. "I don't know."

"Great." Katie sighed.

"We're here." Draco declared. He pulled Katie down a wooden arched hallway and into the under-rafting of one of the Quidditch stands. This was the path the referee took from the field house to the pitch. Katie looked up to find the majestic House drapes were still up and blowing gently in the evening breeze. Katie stood and stared as she realized where they were.

"Draco," she said softly, "why did you do this?"

"Because I know you enjoy coming down here."

Katie turned around to face him, her mouth still slightly open in awe of this unexpected surprise.

The moonlight was shining brightly tonight, without a cloud in the sky. Katie ran out onto the open pitch and threw off her robe to the ground. She hopped and did a cartwheel in the center ring of the pitch, laughing gleefully.

"C'mon, you snake, get over here!" Katie played.

Draco smiled and threw off his Slytherin robe, adding it to her Gryffindor robe already on the ground. He charged at her and grabbed her by the waist to pick her up, making her squeal in surprise.

"Ack! Put me down, you!" she cried.

"Nope. I'm going to throw you through the top goal ring first."

"Right, of course you are," Katie teased, but when he didn't let go of her, Katie shouted "DRACO!"

He had her trapped in levitation, threatening to actually put her through the top goal.

"Yooou'd better not!" Katie threatened, searching for her own wand. Damn, she left it in her robe. She was at Draco's mercy to let her down safely.

"What do I get if I let you down now?" he teased.

"I have no idea. Put me down first!" Katie yelled. She was only about 6 feet off the ground, but it still made her uncomfortable when he turned her upside down and her skirt almost flew up.

"Give me a kiss." He offered.

Katie gave him her best-unamused face as she could while being upside down. "Fine. But, just one." She agreed.

Draco smirked, lowering her gently (and right-side up) to the grassy ground.

"Thank you."

"Now, how about our deal?" His smirk only grew.

"I knew you were going to be trouble." Katie sighed, stepping closer.

Draco took two steps ahead and hesitantly put his hand on her waist.

"Whao, I agreed to one kiss, Malfoy." Katie warned him.

"Be quiet, Bell." Draco said as he brought her closer to him, bringing his other hand around to hold the back of her neck as he leaned in to kiss her.

Katie closed her eyes and soon found his soft lips on hers, kissing her gently. Surprised at they way they felt, Katie gave a quick moan of delight as Draco's tongue parted her lips and delved into her mouth. Her expectations of Draco being a gross kisser flew out of her mind as she gave in to his charm. He wrapped his arm tighter around her as she brought her hands up to grip onto his white Oxford shirt.

Feeling lightheaded, Katie pulled away from Draco's embrace breathing heavily, clutching on to his green tie.

He didn't say anything, just that damn smirk of triumph plastered on his face, that made Katie want to yank that tie down and smack him. He was definitely going to be trouble for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter's Lovely Bones, cha. 2**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

Summary: "He couldn't understand it, but he was in love with Katie Bell; which was why it was so unbearable when he had to hex her after she walked in on him." Katie B/Draco M Vignettes spanning their relationship starting in year 4 Rated M for mild language and mature themes later in the story.

A/N: Intentionally altering how Katie gets the package… and a few other things. Don't get angry!

Disclaimer: I will never be J.K. Rowling. And I may have been inspired by James Bond in _Casino Royale _for a quote.

Summer Semester, Year 5/6

As Umbridge continued to terrorize the students and staff alike, the secret guerilla group, Dumbledore's Army, became stronger than ever. Students of various ages were all successful in producing Patronus', defensive spells and shield charms before Christmas. Harry was extremely proud of his peers for their dedication and achievements up to this point in the school year.

Katie Bell in particular, enjoyed learning new defensive spells so that she could use them against Draco whenever he tried to 'sabotage' her. One such event occurred just three days ago when Katie was walking through the library when all of a sudden, books started removing themselves from their shelves and swirled gracefully above her head. She didn't know what was going on, and was frightened that they would fall on her head and crush her, but they fluttered like butterflies around the stacks until their formed a staircase leading up to the second landing of stacks where Draco stood arrogantly, waving his wand. Katie was absolutely stunned that Draco had actually learned this level of magic already, and simply let her jaw hang open in disbelief. Draco smirked down at her and jerked his head in gesture for her to come up the 'staircase' and join him. For fear of Madam Pince discovering Draco's defilement of her books, she shook her head no, but then Draco enchanted a book to push into her back, coaxing her to finally come up the 'stairs'.

Katie treaded lightly on the old books as she climbed them up to the second landing. Absolutely stunned by his bravado, Katie clung to the railing as she climbed over it to join him. Luckily nobody was down below to notice her skirt lift ungracefully as she hiked her legs over. As soon as both her feet landed safely on the ground, Draco waved his wand again, instantly returning them to their previous shelves.

"Hello, you," He said cheekily. "Nice of you to join me up here."

"Did I have a choice?" Katie said, straightening and flattening her skirt.

"Nope," Draco said as he swooped in for another kiss, catching Katie off guard.

Katie mewled at his sudden advances, but gave in as she felt his warm hands reach her neck, fingering her loose hair. She didn't even care if someone were to see them, her hair was being played with; it was the ultimate sensation that shut down all other worries. Soon, Draco was pushing her up against the stacks, as his hands wandered down, causing Katie to react. She pried his sneaky hands off her body once they reached the hem of her skirt.

_"Don't be cheeky, Malfoy."_ Katie warned, her senses coming back to her, hard and fast.

Draco pouted his bottom lip out so far she thought it was going to burst.

"_No!" _she whispered loudly, trying not to attract any attention. But it was too late, Katie noticed the boy at the other end of the stacks staring incredulously at her. Katie's heart stopped in panic. Seamus had seen them. He was raising his wand, about to curse the blonde off Malfoy's sneering face. For all that Seamus saw, he thought Draco, the fifth-year Gryffindor boys' sworn enemy, was violating his friend.

Katie rushed over to Seamus to try to disarm him, but Seamus wasn't having it.

"No, Seamus, it isn't what it looks like!" Katie whispered harshly, putting her hands up.

"What d'you mean? That _bloody_ prat had his greasy paws all over ye'!" Seamus' Irish accent came out even stronger than ever when he was mad.

"Please Seamus, don't," Katie begged. "I'm sort of seeing him." She admitted without realizing it, making Draco cock his head in confusing at her defense.

Seamus turned and looked at her wide-eyed like she was delirious. He lowered his wand only a bit at her confession. _"WHAT!"_ he didn't even try to keep his voice down.

Katie started blushing furiously, and started waving her arms to keep him quiet, her hair getting quite frizzed now. Not wanting to get caught by anyone with these two Gryffindors between the stacks, Draco slipped away while Katie was busy persuading Seamus to calm down. When Katie turned back, seeking help from Draco, he had already gone. Whatever Katie was trying to say to Seamus completely left her mind as she suddenly felt very angry, like she was being used.

_"See now, Kate?"_ Seamus whispered fervently, "He doesn't care about ye'."

Katie stood rooted to the spot staring into the empty space Draco used to occupy. "Gimme your wand, Seamus." Katie demanded.

"Where's yours?"

"I need to hex the ferret out of him." Katie sounded like she meant business, but Seamus just laughed.

As Katie was hunting for Draco in the stacks on the second level, Seamus stayed close behind, his wand at the ready, fearing a sneak-Slytherin attack. But Katie just felt intensely hurt, especially after witnessing his magic with the books, he thought he really cared for her.

With no threat in sight after searching the entire library (with many stares from the watchful Madam Pince), Seamus and Katie gave up. He had left them, left her. Katie and Seamus left the library, both of them irritated. Katie held her arm out to Seamus, pausing their walk.

"Seamus, I hope this isn't too much to ask of you, but… but could you please not tell anyone about this?" her eyes looked so sad up at him, begging him to be kind to her.

He nodded his head once. "Aye, Kate. I'll keep it to myself. But I'd better not catch you two again, or I'll rip him a new one." Seamus smiled, pocketing his wand.

"Thank you, Seamus." Katie said as she hugged him. It was a relief to be able to know she could trust him.

Seamus felt a little shocked, girls didn't usually hug him, but he hugged her back with a little squeeze, honoring her trust in him before releasing her. Katie nodded and walked the opposite direction from him.

"You going to D.A. later?" Seamus inquired after her. Katie turned around.

"No, I'm going to blow off some steam." She answered, waving.

Worried, Seamus didn't inquire any further. Umbridge had suspended all extra-curricular activities, including Quidditch, so he had no idea how Katie was going to 'blow off steam' with her usual outlet taken from her.

"Right." He said to himself as she turned the corner and went out of his view.

As Katie was rounding the last corridor to Gryffindor tower, she literally ran into the last person on Earth she wanted to see right now. Draco was on the edge of the corridor that Katie walked to closely to, bumping right into his shoulder as he grabbed her arms. Katie made a noise of angry surprise, struggling to get away from him.

"Wait! Just listen to me, Katie!" he tried.

_"Stop it, Draco! Just stop it!"_ she shouted, rousing a few paintings in the process. _"Leave me be!"_ She wrenched his hands off her and she stomped away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She left Draco standing alone in the corridor with a nosy painting.

"Ah, young love." Came a deep Scottish voice from the wall.

Draco turned to scowl at the figure sitting in the painting, casting a silencing spell on it. "Keep your big nose out of it, filth." He spat, sounding very much like the angry youth that he was known for being.

The man in the painting gagged, as it couldn't respond anymore looking absolutely outraged as Draco turned and walked away.

It was several weeks before Draco actually saw Katie again. It was the final feast the night before everyone was to leave. The school term had ended, and everyone was absolutely delighted to have Umbridge gone and the proper headmaster of the school returned. Keeping track of House points was, well pointless, since nobody fairly received any during the duration of Umbridge's reign.

Draco sat at his usual spot at Slytherin table, desperate to catch a glimpse of Katie. She was sitting on the side of the table that faced away from the rest of the hall, deliberately trying to avoid any eye contact. Seamus kept his attention on Katie whenever he had the chance, and tried to keep from hexing Draco whenever he saw him, though lately Seamus noticed that Draco cowered away from him whenever they crossed paths.

Leanne and Alicia were sitting opposite Katie at Gryffindor table, happily eating together for their last night at school. Alicia helped herself to another handful of crisps as Leanne noticed the odd, uninterrupted staring coming from Slytherin table.

"That damn Malfoy keeps staring over here. It's making me feel like I've got a third arm growing out of my head, or something. It's quite rude." Leanne commented.

Katie dropped her fork and glared at Leanne. "Seriously? He keeps—_ughh!_" Katie slammed her hands on the table, received quite a few curious glares, turned around and scowled at Draco. Immediately he turned away and went back to picking at his food.

"There, he won't do it anymore now." Katie fumed as she returned to mutilating her piece of ham on her plate.

Alicia and Leanne looked at each other knowingly before returning to their dinners. They had been aware of Katie's dealings with Draco before, but neither of them knew the full extent of their involvement with one another.

Summer Break

Summer vacation was in full swing, and Katie was practicing Quidditch in her family's backyard with her two best friends. The sport was all they enjoyed during the summer holidays, and since it was still too soon for them to be doing magic outside of Hogwarts, this was all they had. Times were becoming more difficult for Wizarding families everywhere with the imminent return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was even a stretch to have her friends over for the evening.

When Katie got an owl one night from an anonymous sender, she became concerned that her last year at Hogwarts might not be as joyous as it should be. The owl pecked at her closed window, waking up the three girls in the room. For safety, Alicia and Leanne spent the night and would leave on the weekend. The brown tawny owl was quite persistent about it's tapping until Katie got up and opened the window for it to flutter in. It dropped the letter in her hands and then wasted no time dawdling, flying right back out the window.

"How odd," Katie whispered, yawning.

She looked cautiously at the letter, looking for any telltale signs of whom it was from, and then opened it. She cracked the elaborate red seal on the tan envelope, flipping the top open as she pulled out a single sheet of thick, handmade parchment.

"Who's writing to you this hour of the night?" Alicia complained, sitting up from her bed, her dark hair sticking out in all directions.

Katie shook her head, trying to read it—it made absolutely no sense to her.

_Dear Katie,_

_ Times are changing for our world and people must be cautious. I won't be the same when you see me next, and I'm sorry things couldn't be different between us. I have no choice but to follow them, my every move is being watched. _

_ Take care of yourself, and if at all possible, don't cross my path. I wish things didn't have to be like this._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ D.M._

"Merlin's beard, what is going on?" Katie said absentmindedly.

"What does it say, Kate?" Alicia asked, nudging Leanne awake.

"Wos goin' on?" Leanne croaked, rubbing her eyes.

"I think I just got a letter… rather, a vague warning from Draco Malfoy."

_"What?"_ chimed Alicia and Leanne in unison.

"Gimme that," Alicia said, getting up.

Alicia took the sheet of parchment from Katie and read it over twice.

"You two weren't… you know, _seeing _each other, were you?" Alicia asked, wanting to finally confirm her suspicions.

"No, we weren't seeing each other. He was just nicer to me than what you'd expect from a Slytherin." Katie half-lied, looking at the seal on the envelope. A giant 'M' was set into the wax.

Alicia passed the note to Leanne and walked over to the window to close it. "You don't suppose he knows something, do you?" she asked Katie.

Katie shrugged her shoulders, crawling back into her bed. "If he does, that's all I'm going to hear about it… the sneaky ferret." She said bitterly, trying to forget that she ever enjoyed Draco Malfoy's company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter's Lovely Bones cha.3**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

Summary: "He couldn't understand it, but he was in love with Katie Bell; which was why it was so unbearable when he had to hex her after she walked in on him." Katie B/Draco M Vignettes spanning their relationship starting in year 4 Rated M for mild language and mature themes later in the story.

A/N: Intentionally altering how Katie gets the package… and a few other skewing of things. Don't get angry, it'll all work!

Disclaimer: I will never be J.K. Rowling. And I may have taken inspiration from James Bond in _Casino Royale _for a quote.

Summer Break

Draco dreaded having to being in this position. The Dark Lord had returned and was at full strength again, setting up headquarters in his family's mansion. His summer had been dreadful the moment he got home to discover that a full brigade of Death Eaters were lounging in his family's living room. He couldn't do anything without being harassed by one of them, and his aunt made things even more awkward when she started recalling him as a baby, making everyone laugh at him. He hated his Aunt Bellatrix, she was so beyond reason and it scared him to his bones.

The Death Eaters were bringing in people daily to the Malfoy Manor to torture and sometimes even kill people that displeased them. One day, Draco was unfortunate to be in the same room when Fenrir Greyback suddenly Apparated into the main hall with a bloody woman on his shoulder, and threw her to the floor claiming that she had inside information on the Order. The poor woman had no such knowledge, it was a bad trail, but Fenrir killed her anyway, _his way._ It was disgusting and horrifying to watch, but when fear had him locked to the ground he stood on, there was nothing he could do but watch. His aunt had looked on gleefully, laughing and jumping up and down, thoroughly disgusting Draco.

When he finally gained his senses back, he decided that he had to warn Katie somehow. He knew when Death Eater activity was at its least during the night, and promptly wrote her that evening to try to keep her away from this terror. It was difficult enough for him to get the owl in the first place, since their private owlery was outside of the house and Death Eaters were guarding every entrance. When he encountered one, he came up with some half-hearted reason for them to leave their post temporarily and check on something on the other end of the manor.

Thankfully, nobody had found out about his letter to Katie, and she was smart enough not to send a return owl afterwards. Draco wished everyday that he could see her that he could beg for her attention again. He lay alone in his bedroom that night remembering all of their encounters. He had practiced that particular spell so hard the day before he surprised her in the library, and it was worth it to see her amazement. He remembered her lips, so soft and full, always surprised when he kissed her. He remembered how she felt pressed up against him, her thighs in between his, making Draco feel lightheaded in his bed. He started to cry, but there were no tears that came to his eyes. He just lay there feeling pathetic and helpless over the situation he was caught in. He blamed his father for bringing this terror down on him and his mother, but he was currently locked away in Azkaban because of his foolish actions at the Ministry last summer. He heard that Voldemort was furious after his father's failure.

By the time school was supposed to resume, Draco was completely changed. He had seen evil that none of his fellow Slytherins could imagine, even in their nastiest daydreams about getting back at Gryffindor. He thought them all children at this point and didn't even want to return to the place kindling their blissful ignorance. He no longer desired to torment younger students, play as Slytherin's Seeker, mock the giant oaf Hagrid, or even mess with Saint Potter. He was done with it all; he didn't care about anything anymore.

It was earlier that same night that Voldemort himself had commanded Draco to complete a task for him. _Kill Dumbledore, _he had said in that deep, slithery voice of nightmares. Draco didn't want to do it—he knew he couldn't do it, but it was life or death at this point, and if he wanted to get out of this mess alive, he'd best agree to follow through.

"I'll do it," Draco said with a false sense of bravado, as he accepted the task.

Voldemort smiled devilishly at him and extended a hand out. "Draco if, you would."

Bellatrix came to him and roughly grabbed his jacket collar, dragging him towards the Dark Lord's chair. She was the only one not cowering before Voldemort as he stood and raised his wand at him.

"Pull back your sleeve." He commanded Draco.

His heart stopped and he felt like he was going to be sick. Draco knew what was coming. He looked around at his mother standing to right; she looked horrified behind her steely exterior. Draco knew his mother's expressions like his own; she was scared, but nodded yes at him. _Accept your fate and be brave, she thought._

Draco unbuttoned his cuff and pulled his left sleeve up to his elbow. He was shaking with the impeding pain he knew he would experience in a moment. Voldemort smiled and raised his wand to touch Draco's arm. Immediately Draco felt the searing pain of the cursed ink enter the flesh of his arm. The pain traveled in quick movements as Voldemort drew a line of the snake coming from the open skull. Draco had his eyes screwed shut the entire time, trying not to cry out in pain like a child would. He felt his shame cement onto his arm as Voldemort stopped. The Dark Mark was there, bold and black against his white skin. The contrast frightened Draco. Voldemort started to laugh lowly when everyone else, but his mother, joined in the mock laughing to accept Draco as the newest Death Eater. Draco's arm burned as he lowered his sleeve over the tender skin, nodding to the Dark Lord of his acceptance. He had received his task, and within days would be on the train to Hogwarts as an outcast.

Start of Term, Year 6/7

Katie Bell remembered the letter, but she couldn't help but try to find him and talk to him. She didn't want to send a return owl, just in case there actually was trouble for him. But there was definitely something bothering her about Draco lately. There was no sign of him for months, and when school resumed he never showed up in the Great Hall for meals, save for the first night students had arrived. Even then, Katie took little notice of him because all of her friends and teammates wanted to see her and celebrate starting their last year with her. But, when she did take notice of him, he looked vastly different. His hair was messier and his pale skin was devoid of any color of the living. His clothes looked too big on him and he walked with a hunch. He never walked with a hunch before; he always walked proudly, showing off all the time. This was a completely different Draco; but then Katie remembered his letter from over the summer.

_I won't be the same when you see me next, and I'm sorry things couldn't be different between us. I have no choice but to follow them, my every move is being watched._

Those words finally made her nervous because they seemed to be coming true now. Things would be different now. No more surprise library tricks, no more Quidditch pitch playing, no more secret meetings in corridors, and certainly no more kissing. Katie tried to pretend like it wouldn't be a big deal, but it was going to be one nonetheless.

She pulled herself together; Quidditch was starting up again and she had to stay focused. She couldn't let a little heartbreak over something that wasn't even supposed to be real in the first place bother her. She couldn't let it show, and had to prove to herself that she was stronger than that.

Halloween, Year 6/7

Katie woke up early in Gryffindor tower completely happy, stretching her arms and getting out of bed excited for what the day would bring. Today was All Hallow's Eve, her favorite day of the entire year. It also didn't help that her birthday was this weekend either, Leanne and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were going to take her to Hogsmeade to celebrate. Katie dressed herself in her school uniform for the day, excited for all the treats students get from teachers and the Halloween feast in the evening. It was supposed to be an easy day in class today, and the chance for Katie to forget all the evil happening in the world right now.

When Katie came down into the common room, all the early risers were enjoying a hot cup of apple cider, Pumpkin Pasties and other breakfast goodies that Fred and George nicked from the kitchens before the rest of the school had awakened. She happily joined Fred, Seamus, Dean and Alicia at the fireplace couches to lounge and share the delicious spoils. Neville soon walked down with his pinstripe pyjamas still on to the cheers of the rest of the Gryffindors his age. George walked over to pat him on the back and hand him a hot mug of cider.

"To excessive mischief on Hallow's Eve!" toasted Fred. The entire common room raised their mugs and offered the same.

Soon, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs, and the same thing happened again followed by much laughter and cushions being tossed oddly back and forth about the room. Katie absolutely loved it, but melancholy struck her as she remembered this would be her last Halloween at Hogwarts. She took Alicia's hand and squeezed it, suddenly missing a certain boy and wishing he could be a part of all the fun.

"What's wrong, Kate? You look like you jus' remembered you've got detention with Snape tonight." Seamus asked. Everyone at the couch turned to look at her.

Katie blushed, and waved her hand like it was nothing.

"I'm just sad this is my last year here… that's all." She smiled and raised her mug for another toast.

"To good friends and everlasting memories." She offered.

Neville joined in with Dean, Seamus, the Weasley twins and Alicia for the toast. Alicia squeezed her hand back.

"I'm going to miss it here too." Alicia admitted, smiling at Katie.

"Enough with this sadness! Time to cause the ruckus!" Fred declared, catching her eye as he jumped off the couch and set off a few Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs in the air. It immediately cheered Katie up, leaving her ready to leave to common room with the rest of them to start their day of classes. She was excited to have Transfiguration class with Fred later. Maybe they could walk down to dinner together tonight.

After a long day of brief, and inattentive classes, the same merry group of Gryffindors met up and went down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast together. Fred Weasley had Katie on his arm as they walked down the staircases together, laughing among the group (which consisted mostly of the Quidditch team) about all the mischief and silliness they caused and, or witnessed today. Ron had borrowed Luna's roaring Gryffindor lion hat and was wearing it to dinner. Of course, Hermione protested the entire walk down to his choice of headwear, but nobody listened to her. Alicia and Leanne were roaring with laughter at something George and Dean were talking about, while Harry and Ginny were locked in conversation towards the rear of the group. On their way down, a small group of Ravenclaw girls joined the group, causing even more laughter and noise as they traveled down the long staircases. Cho and Luna were up front with Hermione, Ron and Neville. Apparently Ron had been wearing the roaring lion hat all day long, according to a conversation Katie overheard from Luna.

Just as the huge group of friends reached the landing that took them to the Great Hall, Katie noticed a head of familiar blonde hair approach them. Unfortunately remembering Draco's summer letter warning too late, Katie tried to keep her cool as they were about to cross paths. His face was so much thinner than she remembered it being at the start of term. His eyes and cheeks were practically hollowed out and his hair looked uncharacteristically dirty. It shocked Katie to see him like that and when he looked up into her face, just as he registered who she was and who she had linked arms with, his eyes grew wide looking incredibly sad and horrified at the same time. His mouth tightened into a straight line as he stared daggers at Fred then he pressed on past her, wheeling out of the Great hall just as everyone was trying to get in.

Thankfully, Fred had not noticed and steered her into the Great Hall to their normal spot at Gryffindor table, eliminating any chance she might take to follow him. Luna and Cho departed for the Ravenclaw table, sitting adjacent to where their friends were going to sit. Everyone was buzzing about how excited they were for dinner and how brilliant this weekend was going to be, especially for Katie's birthday party. Katie smiled excitedly, but couldn't remove the image of Draco's sullen face from her mind's eye. It worried her to the point where she almost didn't enjoy the feast as much as she had been looking forward to it.

Later, just as the feast was ending, Katie noticed that Seamus had been looking at her more than usual. He must have caught her reaction as they passed Draco in the hallway. He returned to his pumpkin pie, but had a look of knowing about him. Katie put it out of her mind as she returned to conversation about Ron's roaring lion hat. Ginny was casting spells incognito that changed bits of his hat into flowers and pinecones and such things. Ron started looking very odd towards the end of the feast with all of Ginny's hilarious additions, but what made it even better was that he had absolutely no idea they were there.

Dumbledore stood and everyone went silent with attention. Alicia nudged Katie pointing out that Snape was missing, and that last time he went missing on Halloween feast, there was mountain troll in the castle. Harry seemed to catch on to this as well, looking at Ron and Hermione knowingly. Katie also noticed that Harry was looking frequently at the Slytherin table, right where the same person she was looking for was missing. She watched Harry put the puzzle pieces together as he looked from the staff tables to Slytherin table, making a final glance at Katie because he felt like he was being watched.

At the sound of the bell toll ringing seven o'clock, most people started to vacate the Great Hall, everyone was filled to the brim with too much good food. The Halloween food comas were about to commence, but for the Gryffindors, the party was just about to begin. Fred and George, naturally, had planned this entire scheme of a Hogwarts-wide game of hide and seek. They said that you could hide anywhere a student had access to except obviously, for House dormitories. Harry was glad he had the Marauder's map, but Fred knowingly saw the spark of glory in his eye and quickly told him he could not use it.

"The game starts at seven-thirty!" declared Fred and George in twin-like harmony.

Everyone dispersed to get ready for the game. Katie was actually looking forward to it, hopefully as a distraction from her thoughts of Draco. Katie checked her wristwatch, finding that it was seven-fifteen. She had another fifteen minutes before the game started, so she took her time finding a hiding place. Smiling to herself, Katie thought of the Room of Requirement as the perfect hiding spot. It was a huge room, and surely two people could hide in the same place if they thought of it. Deciding, Katie hurried up the stairs to the floor where the Room usually kept.

Checking her watch again, she had only five minutes until Fred & George initiated the game. She was still curious as to who the seeker was, and how everyone would know if someone was caught.

_They didn't plan this very well_, Katie thought to herself.

She reached the corridor where the door to the Room of Requirement usually appeared, desperately needing a place to hide, and soon enough the door materialized and gently opened for her. Stepping inside, Katie discovered the room was not empty like it was for _Dumbledore's Army _practices, but filled to the ceiling with piles of junk. She could have sworn she heard a bird chirping as she walked further into the Room.

Katie treads the floor lightly, wondering if someone wasn't already in the room. She passed along the huge stacks of junk, imagining where and when all this stuff came from, when it got there. She noticed the dust was disturbed in some places along the carpet. She was getting anxious because she had never been in this version of the Room before; there were some dark things in those piles of junk that she knew did not belong in a school.

Suddenly, she heard it—small sobs coming from the back of the room. She hesitated before investigating, but her curiosity got the better of her. Katie could hear her footfalls echo when she walked on the hardwood floor, so she followed the disturbed dust path on the ancient Persian carpets instead. Concerned she couldn't hear the sobs anymore Katie slowed down, peeking between piles of junk to look for the person. Was it another person? Katie didn't even know. She had passed a broken record player emitting creepy noises a few minutes ago, and it sounded eerily human. But she was _sure _that these sobs came from a real person.

Katie looked through another stack of junk, peering between two overturned chairs, she found him. He was bent over on the floor next to a very tall piece of furniture, head in his hands and sobbing so much his thin body was shaking. She stepped on a loose floorboard, bringing him dramatically out of his suffering.

He stood up lightning fast and pointed his wand at her. He almost uttered a curse, but upon seeing who she was, Draco stopped immediately. Katie could see his pink eyes had dark circles underneath them from crying. What was it that made this boy so sad?

"_Katie,"_ he breathed, somewhat relieved to see her there. "You must get out! _Get out now!"_ he yelled at her, completely serious.

"No! Tell me what's wrong with you Draco!" Katie begged. He shook his head fearfully. "Tell me why you sent me that letter this summer!"

Draco fell to his knees, dropping his wand as collapsed and doubled over with grief again. Katie rushed over to sit next to him on the floor, very afraid that if she didn't, she could lose him.

"Draco, _please?"_ she asked, holding his shoulders. "Please."

He couldn't answer, just leaned forward wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her lap.

He sobbed, exhausted as he stared desperately into her eyes. "I'm going to die, Katie. _I know it."_ He clutched at her as she held his head, telling him with actions instead of words that everything was going to be alright.

"You're not going to die, boy." Snape's voice penetrated the room, making them both jump. Draco whipped his head up and scrambled to grab his wand from beside the cabinet. Katie stood up and backed away from Draco, unsure of what was going on.

"Miss Bell, I suspect you should be in your dormitory by now… we wouldn't want to miss the Gryffindor party that keeps the whole Castle up until daybreak, now would we?" Snape said languidly.

Katie looked unconvinced between him and Draco.

"_Now, Miss Bell_, or I shall have to give you detention!"

Katie looked sadly at Draco once more before running back the same way she came. Snape's black eyes followed Katie as she ran through the piles of ancient secrets until she disappeared from his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter's Lovely Bones cha.4**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

Summary: "He couldn't understand it, but he was in love with Katie Bell; which was why it was so unbearable when he had to hex her after she walked in on him." Katie B/Draco M Vignettes spanning their relationship starting in year 4 Rated M for mild language and mature themes later in the story.

A/N: Intentionally altering how Katie gets the package… and a few other skewing of things. Don't get angry, it'll all work!

Disclaimer: I will never be J.K. Rowling. And I may have taken inspiration from James Bond in _Casino Royale _for a quote.

Winter Term, Year 6/7

Draco was a mess. He was a bleeding mess. Snape had been trying to convince him that he needed his help with the Dark Lord's task. But Draco was too proud to let anyone else, let alone one of his superiors do it. Months had passed and Draco was no closer to fulfilling the task than he was of becoming the Minister of Magic. He was doomed. Draco had been feeling the intense pain of the Dark Lord's anger in the mark on his arm for days straight. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't pay attention in his pointless classes.

He felt particularly pathetic after Katie had discovered him in the Room of Requirement on Halloween night. He had learned later through the grapevine of Hogwarts gossip that Gryffindor House had held a castle-wide Hide & Seek game on Halloween night, which probably explained why Katie came into the Room trying to find somewhere to hide. But Draco was glad she found him nonetheless. He wasn't making much success with the Vanishing Cabinet because every bird he had sent in came back dead. He couldn't do that to his aunt, no matter how much he hated her; the Dark Lord would come after _him_ because of it.

But Draco had realized something that night, if Katie hadn't come to the Room of Requirement, he didn't know what could have happened. All his thoughts as of late were about death. His death as caused by either the Dark Lord or by himself. She was the light in all of this recently descended darkness. He was drawn to her because she was innocent and safe, and she didn't hate him like everyone else did. She was a lioness and her bravery stood out to him like a beacon. Draco even thought he might be in love with her… if this sweet pain in his chest he felt whenever he heard or saw her could be called a symptom of love. When he saw her Halloween night, he felt safe. He craved that feeling whenever she wasn't around and was convinced that someday, when the darkness passed, he could prove himself worthy to be with her. He had never experienced such magnetism to a person before, and it frightened him a little bit.

It was the weekend of Katie Bell's birthday party, two days after the ruckus that was Halloween celebration. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team plus several other 6th and 7th years leftover from Dumbledore's Army all trekked down to Hogsmeade Saturday afternoon to continue the celebration. Fred and George led the pack with Dean and Ginny, occasionally releasing another Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs into the snowy air. Katie's arms were linked with Alicia's and Leanne's as they walked into the village, trying to keep up with the rest of the rowdy group during the start of what could be a really bad snowstorm. Harry, Seamus and Ron were throwing snowballs at the girls in front of them and dodging their return fire poorly. Katie was extremely glad to be surrounded by so many friends on her 18th birthday, trying to forget that this was the last year she could have fun like this again. She also tried to calm her heart every time she thought she saw a blonde haired Slytherin boy.

Everyone went straight for the Three Broomsticks and settled into the back half of the vacant tavern, except for Ron, Harry and Hermione, then Dean and Ginny in another corner. Fred suddenly thrust a Butterbeer into her hand as he wished her a happy birthday, summoning confetti out of nowhere as it burst down on all the party of Gryffindors and a few unlucky bystanders. Katie saw Madame Rosmerta puff angrily behind the bar counter and twitched her wand to immediately get rid of the confetti, causing the twins to whine their disapproval.

Katie was having so much fun with her friends that she didn't even notice the cloaked Draco sneak into the back of the tavern, snaking his way out of sight behind her. Little did he notice Katie sitting there either, too focused on avoiding the people he wanted to been seen least by.

Katie had finished three more Butterbeers, watched Neville fall out of his chair from too many spiked drinks, and received an absurd chorus of the_ Happy Birthday_ song while a cake was brought out to her since they arrived and the party had caused most of the local visitors to evacuate the back of tavern, much to Madame Rosmerta's dismay. Feeling quite full, Katie got up to use the ladies' lavatory.

"Be back in a sec," Katie said to Leanne next to her, "Don't let anything happen without me!" she stood and walked toward the lavatories in the corner.

Draco was scaling the back of the tavern, weaving around full tables and pausing behind columns in the room to make sure he wasn't being watched too closely. He nearly panicked as he saw a girl get up from the obnoxious Gryffindor party and walk the same way he was heading. Unfortunately, _Saint bloody Potter _had caught Draco sneaking around, locking eyes with him before he could get to the lavatories. Quickly he dashed out of Potter's sight, drawing his wand and ducking into the wrong lavatory by accident.

_Damn, I'm in the ladies' room! _Draco thought silently, practically slapping himself in the process. But he didn't have anytime to chide himself as he came face to face with the person he least expected to catch in his trap.

"_Katie," _Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

Katie jumped back at the sudden encounter unable to process that Draco was behind the door to the ladies' room. Draco's body moved quicker than his mind as he felt the cursed ink in his arm draw his wand up to her chest. She was still smiling curiously at him, as if it were a joke, but by the time she figured out that it was a trap, it was too late.

"_Imperio,"_ Draco whispered, feeling more pain than in his wand arm than when he had received the Dark Mark as he uttered the Unforgivable. He blinked his eyes shut, trying to suppress the unfortunate moment.

"Deliver this to Dumbledore. It's urgent." Draco spoke in a broken voice, as he held out the wrapped package, but the magic was done. Katie took the package from his gloved hands and turned away.

Draco retreated to the inside of the ladies' room, locking the door behind him as he sank to the dirty floor, clutching his face in his hands as he wept. He knew there was a chance she might not do it—that she might accidentally touch it, or worse, she actually delivered it to Dumbledore and he die by it. At least that way, Draco would survive after all.

_Why did SHE have to come to the door? Why couldn't it have been anyone else I don't care about!_ Draco punished himself with thoughts of doubt and regret.

Several minutes and a _Homenum Revelio_ charm later, Draco felt safe to leave the ladies' lavatory. The entire Gryffindor party had left, leaving their empty mugs and mess everywhere, as had Potter's trio. In fact, most of the Three Broomsticks was completely empty. Feeling nervous, Draco left through the front door this time, headed for the Castle. It was even deserted outside the tavern, giving him an anxious feel about the village. Suddenly he heard a scream in the distance, making him halt in his tracks. He listened again, looking for the source. It didn't take long as he saw the red coat belonging to Katie Bell rise up into the air, barely visible in the snowy haze, jerk sideways, and collapse. Instantly, Draco knew what had happened. He cursed himself for following through with cursing Katie and wished the Dark Lord had just killed him already.

"_What have I done?"_ Draco wept, rooted to the spot in fear as he watched his love be carried away.

Winter Semester, Year 6/7

During the Christmas holiday Draco remained at Hogwarts, but the inescapable desire to see Katie drove his every thought at every moment of the day. It was weeks since the incident, but he couldn't sleep at night knowing that he had done such an unforgivable act to his love. He needed to get away from Hogwarts, just for a day. He needed to get away from mending the Cabinet and the looming shadow of his ultimate test. He tried to think of a way to get off Hogwarts grounds. There was the option of Apparating from Hogsmeade and going straight to St. Mungo's, but he had to carefully elude Snape's ever-watchful eye. Thus, Draco decided and left Slytherin's dormitories without tipping off Crabbe or Blaise of his sudden departure. It wasn't until he reached the Great Hall that he saw the threat of Snape with his robes billowing out behind him as he walked past the entrance to the Great Hall. He quickly ducked out of sight of the Potion's Master, nearly avoiding the torment of Peeves's attention as well. Draco wrapped his coat tighter around himself; there was more room in his clothes since he's been losing weight. The task the Dark Lord gave him was not easy, and he knew in his heart that he could not carry it out, leaving him to suffer the knowledge of his impending doom alone.

The only other soul outside the Castle was the Gamekeeper, but he was occupied with something Draco did not take the time to find out. Gliding across the hills and open stretches of familiar pathways covered in snow, Draco entered Hogsmeade Village, remembering bitterly his actions in the Three Broomsticks that led his love to harm. Looking right, he saw what was left of the Shrieking Shack and recalled his encounters with Potter that always cut his trouble-making attempts short. The Slytherin smiled to himself, those days were long gone, yet he wondered why he had ever been like that in the first place.

Finding that Hogsmeade wasn't as scarce as the Castle, Draco turned his coat collar up to hide his face and hurried on past the main shops to a lonelier place to Apparate. The Malfoy Son squinted his eyes shut and thought only of the bizarre Muggle entrance to St. Mungo's Hospital. He cleared his mind of anything but the entrance and willed his body to move as he gripped his Blackthorn wand in his pocket. A stirring noise was summoned out of nowhere, a rushing sensation washed over his body and suddenly he felt his feet meet new ground; a hard, snowless surface and the smell of a dank and dirty city greeted his senses. Draco opened his eyes and made the motions to enter the hospital. He passed through the threshold and entered into a magical space once more. Even the main lobby was bustling with a variety of people. He was feeling slightly agoraphobic and rushed to find someone to help him locate his Katie.

Draco stood out from the rest of the people there with his all black attire, even his travelling boots were out of place, whereas the healers and nurses were wearing all white robes. He discovered the information desk and proceeded towards it, nearly avoiding a levitating gurney zoom out in front of him.

"I need to find a patient now." Draco demanded as he approached the attendant behind the desk. She looked up from her quillwork unamused.

"Name?" she said dryly.

"Katie Bell."

"No, _your_ name, halfwit." Draco stared at her feeling scandalized.

_"What did you say to me?"_ he yelled at her, but a dozen other voiced behind him simultaneously made the shushing noise. Draco ignored them as he continued to raise his voice (something the staff at St. Mungo's were unfortunately already accustomed to). _"How dare you insult me! Do you even know who I am?"_ More shushing noises came from behind.

She continued to appear unamused by his behavior. "No sir, that's why I'm asking; we need to keep records of all inquiries and visits for patient safety." The attendant answered dryly. Draco blinked at her feeling stupid, but he dared not show it.

"The name is Malfoy," the nurse looked up surprised from her writing, trying to hide her discomfort at hearing his infamous surname. "Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black."

The witch returned to writing on the records, not needing to hear anymore. She had heard plenty of this radical Pureblood family, rumored to have associations with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the scandal that fell on them when Lucius was discovered as an active Death Eater at the Ministry of Magic about a year ago.

"And your relationship to Miss Bell?" she asked. Draco wasn't expecting this question.

"A classmate at Hogwarts. We're… friends." He hesitated to finish.

The attendant looked back up at him, unconvinced if he was telling the truth or not. She knew this boy was trouble already, and struggled to pass judgment of him. His face, despite his practiced sneer, looked desperate for this girl. She would have him monitored by one of the Healers in this patient's ward.

"Very good, then." She decided, standing up. "Follow me, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded and followed her several paces behind, staying watchful. He felt tense; he did not like being here at the hospital. Suddenly, he remembered all of his father's triumph stories he heard when he was a boy. All of the "unworthy" people he had sacked and some ended up in St. Mungo's for being "trouble" to the Ministry, or whatever his father's lies were about. Draco realized with a sick turning of his stomach that some of the people in this ward were put here because of what _he_ had done. What his family had done.

They turned down a long hallway with several closed doors. This hallway smelled significantly cleaner than the last one they walked through, making Draco feel less queasy. The witch slowed down and turned to open a door with her wand. The door swung open and she stepped aside.

"She's in room fourteen, on the right. Let the attendant in the blue robes know when you're ready to leave."

Draco nodded to her, too proud to actually say thank you. He stepped inside and the door shut behind him, clicking. He looked at the numbers at the top of each of the doors on his left and right, anxious to see her. A few strides further down and he reached number fourteen. The door was shut and the curtain was drawn behind the window way. Draco noticed a wheeled cart to his left with medical supplies and such on the surface. He plucked a few tongue depressors from a jar and pulled his wand out, transfiguring them into pink roses. Rummaging in his pockets, he found the black ribbon he removed from a small package he received a while back. He wrapped the thin black ribbon around the prickly stems of the roses, silently hoping that they would do. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door. He waited.

"Come in." came a small voice from the other side.

Draco turned the door handle and slowly opened the door, roses behind his back. His face slowly revealed to her as the door swung to meet the wall. Katie was sitting up in bed still under the sheets; her knees were up with a book resting on top. Realizing who he was, Katie let out a gasp of surprise.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Katie felt incredibly embarrassed, and dropped her book, clutching sheets up around her nightgown.

"Katie—I'm... I had to see you." He said quietly, extending a hand out, palm facing her as a sign of no harm.

Katie squirmed in bed, wanting to become invisible. Draco Malfoy was the last person she expected to come all the way down to St. Mungo's to see her.

"Are you… are you alright?" Draco tried to initiate polite conversation.

Katie hesitated but shook her head. "My vision is blurry and I can't feel anything in my left hand, but I'm alright."

Draco felt slightly sick, and his hands started shaking from being near her again. Now was a better time than never.

"Here—I have these." Draco revealed his transfigured roses from behind his back and stepped closer to her.

Katie's tense expression softened at the gesture. No boy had ever given her flowers before. She reached out to take the flowers when their hands touched briefly for the exchange. Katie blushed a little bit, bringing color to her fair skin.

"Thank you." She said sniffing the roses lightly.

Draco nodded and took a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets. Katie set the roses gently on the nightstand beside her bed. She tucked stray hairs behind her ears as Draco sat on the edge of the bed as far away from her knees as he could.

"Why are you really here, Draco?" Katie caught his bluff; she knew that he knew better than to come here, making their odd relationship known.

Draco couldn't tell her, he just couldn't. He swallowed thickly, feeling himself become lightheaded and sweaty. He thought again of the task the Dark Lord pressed upon him, how he hasn't been able to accomplish it yet, and how he's risked his cover by showing up at St. Mungo's. Draco's face flushed red with his shame.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I am." He quickly stood up and turned around, his heavy black coat fluttered out from behind him at the speed of his turning. He was at the door, about to turn the handle before Katie called after him.

"Wait, _please!" _Katie begged, clutching her sheets. "You know something, don't you?"

Draco was on the verge of tears; he half-heartedly hoped her vision was blurry and couldn't see how dreadful he looked.

"You've gone thin. What's going on?" she had noticed after all. He turned to face her, and this time he couldn't hide his tears as they dripped down his hollow cheeks. His lips parted as if he was about to say something, but nothing came.

"Draco," she breathed, moving to get out of the bed. Her silky lilac gown fell down below her knees as she stood up to come to him.

He looked away from her, still deeply ashamed of himself for the damage he inflicted on her. Katie came up and gently placed her hands on either side of his face, turning his head to look at her. He closed his eyes momentarily, making more tears escape.

"_Hey_, what's wrong?"

She was so close now that Draco could see the tiny clouds in her eyes causing her blurry vision. His bottom lip began to tremble as he became more conflicted. Suddenly Draco reached down and kissed Katie, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pressing hard on her lips. Katie hardly had any time to react before Draco pulled away and clambered out the door. Her cheeks were wet from the transfer of his tears to hers. Katie touched her cheek in wonder, and somehow she realized deep in her mind why Draco came to apologize. It was his face she remembered in the lavatory at the Three Broomsticks. Soon, her own tears met with his on her shocked face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter's Lovely Bones**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

A/N: Warning: Teenagers get horny. It's a fact of life.

Disclaimer: I will still never be J.K. Rowling.

Around mid-March as winter began to subside, Katie regained her full vision and had complete feeling again in her left hand, thus finally allowed her to be discharged from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She was thrilled to be leaving her confined ward for more comfortable living arrangements. Her parents had been visiting her frequently since Draco came and shook her up a bit, and at most times they were her only source of comfort. Her school friends sent her plenty of cards and gifts, but could never actually visit her since they had to remain at Hogwarts during term. It was a lonely five months for Katie.

Upon her arrival to Hogwarts, she was politely welcomed back by people who recognized her in the hallways. Professor McGonagall escorted her up to Gryffindor Tower but left promptly as she discovered Katie was in the capable hands of her friends who had exploded into celebration at the sight of her. Upon the good Professor's departure, the party in the common room erupted even louder. But all Katie wanted to do was to go to her dorm room and unpack. She was thrilled to be back, no doubt about it, but she just wanted a little privacy.

Placing her small travelling trunk on her bed, she pulled out the few things she had with her at the hospital. She took out the three pink roses Draco gave her a few months ago, still tied together with the black silk ribbon. She wondered if they were natural or magical—they hadn't dried out or shriveled since she received them. Either way, she pulled out her wand and magically tacked the flowers upside down to the left corner post at the head of her bed, smiling at her work. It took her several weeks to sort it out in her mind, but Katie had forgiven Draco for cursing her. Perhaps the flowers on her bedpost would serve as a small reminder of how good Draco was, even when she didn't see it from day to day. She had her heartbroken by silly boys before, but none of them ever cursed her with an Unforgivable, or come visit her remorsefully in the hospital afterwards.

Katie sighed to herself. She hadn't seen or heard any sign of him since his visit over the winter holiday. The memory of that day was still fuzzy to her; the only clear image she could recall was Draco's frightened face. Katie was strong and didn't let his small betrayals get too deep under her skin, but when he all but admitted he was the one that cursed her; she couldn't accept that he did it out of spite, but on accident. Either way, she was going to find out.

For the remainder of the winter holidays, Draco freely roamed the Castle grounds, soul searching and pleading to an unknown deity to spare him from certain death. He had often stayed outside in the snowy cold for hours at a time, neglecting his weary body from rest or food. He didn't care that his clothes would be soaked with cold wet snow within the first five minutes of his expeditions across the grounds; he only cared about Katie's well being after the harm he caused her.

Upon the last day before students were meant to return to Hogwarts, Draco spent all day in the Room of Requirement mending the Vanishing Cabinet. He arrived at the break of dawn, neglecting meals and all other comforts until Snape intruded.

"Have you been successful, yet?" came a slithery voice behind Draco, causing him to jump.

"I can handle this!" Draco's voice cracked as he yelled.

Snape stood unnerved as he analyzed Draco appearance. His tall body was thin and pallor, and his black suit draped off his shoulders awkwardly. Draco stood with a hunch, apparently his stomach felt so bad and so empty it caused him to walk doubled-over.

"Have you tried _Harmonia Nectere Passus?" _Suggested Snape, eyeing Draco's shaking wand hand.

_"Of course I have!" _Draco spat, "It just takes time..."

"Come. Starvation is going to kill you before the Dark Lord gets the chance." Snape said flatly as he made a waving motion with his cloak sleeve.

Draco stood horrified at Snape's words, believing them to be true.

"I can't eat… I've no appetite anymore."

"That's because you've been cowering in fear. _Grow a backbone, Malfoy! You're twice the man your father is! Now just show it!"_ Snape demanded as he closed in on Draco, shocking the boy.

"What?" he whispered, feeling small.

Snape rushed over and grabbed the loose collar of Draco's suit and pulled him easily down the pathway towards the door with only the slightest resistance from Draco. He tried to squirm out of Snape's hold, but it was futile, Draco was too weak to resist his mentor. Snape dragged him all the way down to the Great Hall where a handful of other students were eating an early dinner. He released Draco in a dramatic throw, but grabbed his shoulder again and leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear.

"Just eat something, I don't care what it is. But you'd better have eaten a whole plate by the time I come back or I will tip off the Dark Lord that you're skiving on your duties to him."

Draco's eyes widened in fear, did Snape not even realize that saying things like that kept him from gaining an appetite? Draco shrugged out of Snape's hold and hurried over to the Slytherin table. By the time he turned around, the Potion's Master had already left the doorway. Suddenly the smell of delectable food reached Draco's nostrils, igniting the most furious hunger pains he's ever felt in his life. Sitting down to the spectacular feast before him, Draco started filling his plate, eyes larger than his stomach. He was determined to convince Snape not to tell the Dark Lord about him, never wanting to be manhandled that easily again.

After Draco had his fill of food, he wandered wearily down to the empty Slytherin dormitories to actually get some rest. The food had done his body well, causing him to feel a great need to sleep afterwards. He had wanted to return to the cabinet, but it would have to wait as Draco felt the first overwhelming desire to sleep in ages. He unbuttoned his black shirt and shrugged easily out of his clothes, letting them fall to the floor as he climbed into his messy four-post bed. He kicked off his shoes and wearily drew the emerald curtains around him. Settling down, he could feel the heaviness of the food in his belly draw sweet sleep nearer, ignoring the aches he felt in his bones. Oblivious to all other things, Draco slipped into a deep sleep, finally feeling content as he bundled up under the plush bedcoverings. Little was he aware that the rest of the students, including Katie, would return in a few hours, bringing the holiday ruckus with them.

The next day as term had started up again, Katie went to classes as usual, enjoying the company of her friends as if nothing had ever caused her to go to St. Mungo's. Katie, Leanne, Alicia and several others were headed to tuck in for lunch at the Great Hall when Harry had called her aside. He came wanting to ask her the one question that she didn't want to answer, and feigned a lack of remembrance to get him to go away. She wanted to be able to tell somebody, anybody what happened, but Katie felt that Harry might have already known who it was after all. He probably just came to her to be polite and confirm his own suspicions. Even if she did tell Harry the truth, there would be no honest answer to give of Draco's reasons, because even she didn't know them… yet. Harry tried to continue polite conversation, but someone familiar walking behind him caught Katie's eye.

Draco had appeared in the Great Hall, about to come in for lunch to sate his recently regained appetite, but when he found Katie standing there, suddenly back at Hogwarts, talking with _Potter_, made him panic. He didn't expect Katie to tell someone _immediately_, and he hated that she told _Potter_ of all people. Draco felt betrayed by his secret love telling his sworn enemy secrets! Draco felt like he was going to be sick, so he turned on his heel and ran out of the Great Hall, ducking into the next boy's lavatory he could find. His body was overheating with the sudden fright of seeing Katie back at school. No one had told him she had returned, but then again he often kept little company anymore and a Slytherin boy asking about a Gryffindor girl would have looked suspicious.

Katie watched Draco flee the Great Hall feeling deeply confused. Didn't he want to see her again? Her blank stares tipped Harry off as he followed Draco out of the Great Hall. Katie was worried something might happen between them, for she knew only too well the rivalry that drove them both to extreme lengths.

Draco jerked the sink taps on, splashing cold water on his face.

"_Keep it together,"_ he repeated to himself, feeling the cold water shock his too warm face. Suddenly he heard a clicking noise behind him. Draco knew in his gut it was Potter as he pulled his wand out, ready to retaliate.

"I know what you did, Malfoy," he heard Harry threaten, "You hexed her, didn't you!"

Draco spun around, clinging to the sinks edge, desperately not wanting to do this right now. His blonde bangs fell over his steely eyes, and his jaw was clenched as he bore his teeth menacingly at the intruder. Fueled by his fury over Katie telling _Potter of all people_ that he hexed her, Draco raised his wand rapidly and shot a jinx crookedly at his foe. He was swearing a string of foul words in his mind as Potter dodged and returned fire at him, nearly missing his right ear. Draco ducked behind the cubicles to keep from getting hit. He just wanted Potter to leave him be, but he didn't want the Boy Who Lived to go blabbing to professors that it was his deed that put Katie's life at risk. Draco shot a powerful hex from underneath the cubicles directly at Potter. The toilets that were in the way exploded as the spell drove through them, sending porcelain shards everywhere.

"_I didn't hex her!" _Draco shouted, trying to distract his opponent.

But Harry had none of it as he rounded the corner and shot a spell at Draco.

Suddenly the most pain Draco's ever felt in his life ripped across his chest. It felt like someone had flourished a white-hot sword across his body, shredding his insides. He yelled aloud at the excruciating sensation, as his vision and hearing blacked out. He felt the ground rush up to meet him, realizing that the back of his head slammed harshly on the wet ground. Cold water was seeping into his ears as he lay there, feeling consciousness slip away. Blurred images of Katie Bell rushed to his mind's eye, but he couldn't focus on anything but the pain that continued to tear his insides. He didn't even notice that Snape had just entered the lavatory, stunned to find Draco bleeding out on the flooded ground with Potter staring horrified and guilty just a couple meters away.

Harry fled the scene feeling horrified at the result of the Half-Blood Prince's spell for enemies. It was not what Harry had expected, but then again he didn't know what to expect from it in the first place. Snape stared after Potter, recognizing his own work performed on the Malfoy boy. Immediately, Snape bent down to repair the damage with his own counter-spell invented to reverse the damage. Luckily he still remembered it after all these years. He invented it to use against Potter's father, James, and his thuggish friends over 20 years ago, but never got the chance.

Malfoy's wounds were slowly reversing as the blood in the water could be seen retracting into his body. As Snape repaired the damage to Narcissa's son, he bitterly remembered the Vow he gave to Narcissa during the summer and how he nearly just lost it on account of Potter's foolish actions. He would have to keep a closer eye on Draco from now on to make sure this danger would not happen again.

Later that evening, Katie caught wind that Draco was recently admitted to the hospital wing due to wounds received in an apparent duel. She was afraid it was going to happen. Potter was relentless when it came to dueling, and so was Draco, who often cheated. Katie escaped the buzz of the common room to go to the hospital wing. She didn't have anything sweet to bring him, but she figured he wouldn't want anything from her anyway. Katie walked through the wooden doors into the darkened and silent hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen, and technically it was after hours, but Katie didn't care. She needed to see that Draco was alright.

At first glance upon approaching his cot, Draco looked serenely asleep, but as Katie looked further, his brow was furrowed and he looked very uneasy. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed, as if ready to welcome any death that his unexpected visitor in the middle of the night would provide. His hollow face looked dead in the darkness of the night and the moonlight cast horrible shadows over the entire room. Katie mustered up her courage to touch the edge of the bed, hoping he wouldn't flail out and strike her. She remembered when he came to visit her at St. Mungos and how frightened she had been.

"My, look how the tables have turned." Katie said warmly. Draco's pale face startlingly came to life as he looked at her. "See, now I'm visiting you in the hospital."

As he realized that it was Katie and not a manifestation of his recent dream of the Dark Lord come to kill him, the immense sigh that emitted from Draco was audible in the far corners of the Hogwarts hospital wing. He ran his white-knuckled fingers through his hair as he sat up; making his sweaty bangs all a mess. Katie sat down at the bedside chair and took a hold of his left hand, squeezing gently, but his body tensed up at her unexpected touch.

"I know why you came to see me at St. Mungo's, Draco."

He looked so scared then, his whole body became rigid by her words. "_She knew?_ _How much did she know?"_ He thought silently.

"Don't look at me like that." She chided.

He yanked his hand away from her, unable to hide his fear. _"You don't know anything!" _he spat viciously. But she knew by now that his anger was a front to disguise his fear. _"And why did you tell Potter?"_

Angrily, Katie launched off the bedside chair and flung herself over him on the bed, her hips landing in between his parted thighs and taking a firm hold of each of his wrists, pinning him down to the bed harshly. Draco let out a quick moan of surprise.

"_Damn she always was a fearless Quidditch player." _Thought Draco to himself, taking delight in feeling the weight of her on him.

"_Listen to me,"_ threatened Katie, _"I know more about you than you think I do, _Malfoy_. And if you think that you can pull the wool over my eyes about why you did it, I will certainly make you regret it… and for your information, I lied to Harry! I didn't tell him anything, you coward!"_

Her sternness scared the life out of him, and the fact that she just _manhandled_ him meant that he had lost enough weight and it was time to start regaining his strength back… and maybe his dignity. Draco narrowed his sharp eyes and tried to move from out of her grip, but it wasn't happening. Katie was putting all her weight into it, making him succumb to her demands.

He surrendered to her then, cringing that she might actually hurt him.

"How could you do something like that? How could you do that to _me_?" Katie asked gently this time, even sounded a bit hurt.

Draco hesitated, taking in deep breaths and weighing the decision in his mind of what and how to tell her. But he was taking too long for Katie's short measure of patience and she moved into an even more difficult position for Draco. Katie swung her left leg around and straddled herself against his hips and roughly brought his wrists prisoner above his head and slammed them against the metal bedframe, making him whine loudly again.

"_Damn she's strong." _Draco thought to himself again, squinting his eyes shut from her roughness, a pain he somewhat enjoyed…

Katie looked at him expecting a swift answer, but only received a prolonged silence. Something dark on Draco's left forearm caught her eye. It severely contrasted against the paleness of his skin and the scrunched up shirt in the dim room. Katie's eyes finally focused on it and gasped aloud in fright at her realization. She knew immediately what that mark was, and the type of people who commonly wore it.

The fright of her eyes fixed on his forearm registered in his mind, causing a switch to go off somewhere deep in Draco. He felt Katie slacken her grip on his wrists, and he took the opportunity to retaliate; reaching around and grabbing onto her wrists, Draco pushed Katie off his lap roughly, tumbling to the lower end of his squeaky cot. Katie didn't even fight against him as he pushed her over on her back, with her legs still wrapped on either side of his waist, her wrists pinned above her head. She never took her eyes off his arm, as if the mark would come off and devour her if she looked away.

"Draco," she breathed, sounding truly scared for the first time he's known her.

"Katie, it's not what you think," he said quickly, trying to reason with her as he shook his sleeve down to cover the Dark Mark.

"_So you thought you'd just draw one on because it looked cool, right?"_ her voice trembled as he leaned in close. She could feel his soft breath on her face as he spoke.

"I'm a damned fool and a coward, Katie. That's why you ended up in St. Mungo's and I am so," he kissed her open mouth, making her head swim, _"so,"_ he came down again, pressing his hips firmly into hers, _"sorry."_ He quickly kissed her one last time before crawling off her and dismounting the bed.

He grabbed his shoes and his wand from under the bed, "And if you tell anyone," Draco waved his wand over her, casting a enchantment silently, "I will know." He threatened, making a break for the hospital doors, leaving Katie stunned and quite breathless on his cot.

She heard the thick wooden doors slam behind her, making her jump and shudder. She felt the tears begin to form along the rims of her eyes again, threatening to spill over just as her whole world had now spilled over. Katie curled up on the bed and gripped hard onto the sheets, furious that she was in love with a dark and lovely Death Eater.

That night, Katie did not sleep well. Her dreams were filled with an enormous black snake strangling her over and over. She thought she dreamt of Draco at one point during her restless slumber, remembering begging him to help her escape the snake that threatened to suffocate her. The image of the Dark Mark seared onto his arm frightened her, haunting her mind's eye whenever she tried to not think about it. He had it the whole time they were at school, maybe even this summer after he sent her the mysterious late night owl. Eventually, just before the first signs of dawn, Katie managed to enter a dreamless sleep, if only for a few hours before she had to rise for class and face the world again.

**Happy 33rd Birthday today Draco! | June 5, 1980**


	6. Chapter 6

**Winter's Lovely Bones**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

A/N: If you squint, you'll see the smut chapter building.

Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling.

Katie awoke sweating in the wee hours of the morning after her tumultuous visit to Draco in the hospital wing. A frightfully awful nightmare suddenly roused her from her restless sleep, nearly making her cry out. But upon discovering fresh flowers in the corner window by her bed that weren't there the night before, sudden delight washed away all her night terrors. Taking joy in her surprise pink peonies sitting in an ornate gold vase, Katie began to look for a card from the sender. There was a tiny gold square folded in on its corners, stuck between the leaves. Immediately, Katie plucked it from the leaves and opened the corners, reading the finely handwritten script inside.

_My Dearest Katie,_

_Please forgive me for last night, I never meant to frighten you. Meet me at the one-eyed witch statue today at three o'clock. I'll be waiting for you after Potions class. Please don't tell anyone, and I promise I won't put a spell on you._

_Yours,_

_D.M._

_P.S. You don't know how glad I am to see you doing well again._

Katie folded the corners back in on the letter, and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone had been watching her. Luckily, all the girls were still asleep, however Angelina has been known to sleep with one eye open. Katie remembered that she had Advanced Potions with Draco that afternoon, so why not tell her there? She hid the note away from her bound-to-be curious roommates, and wondered how Draco could've sent flowers up to her room. There was _no_ _way_ he could have walked in, _all_ girls' dorms at Hogwarts were boy-proof, and there's no way he could've known the password for the Portrait of the Fat Lady. She didn't even know if Draco knew the whereabouts of Gryffindor dorms, let alone her specific bed up in the 7th year girls' dorm room.

Still, she loved her surprise gift, remembering the pink roses Draco gave her at St. Mungo's and was touched by the repeat action. She almost forgot the cold, hard fact that Draco was _a marked_ _Death Eater_ now. Katie bit her lip in conflict—being a Death Eater was serious business; one did not just join because they felt like it after tea. Death Eaters were determined people who performed evil acts, and the only way you could get out of being one was through certain death—often at the hands of the Dark Lord himself. No, Katie knew Draco better than that. He would never get his hands dirty, and almost always meant to cause a scene rather than make actual trouble for himself. He was no Death Eater by choice, which meant he had something pressing on him to join. Katie felt terrible for him, becoming even more curious about his situation. But deep in her heart, Katie had already decided that she would meet him at the one-eyed witch statue that afternoon, despite all of her common sense telling her not to.

Katie played it cool all through Potions class. Professor Slughorn was instructing them on a new potion today, but she was so focused on keeping a cool exterior and stealing sideways glances at Draco that she didn't even pay attention to what their lesson was. She had to peek at Lavender's notes in order to keep up, and was getting mildly irritated that time was going so slow. Draco seemed to be playing it cool as well. He looked sour like he always did when there were an excess number of Gryffindors around, and kept his gaze clear away from Katie for an entire two hours. Katie was amazed at his strict composure, suddenly feeling quite ridiculous for being so fretful.

By the time the bell rang signifying classes were over for the day, Katie jumped and almost knocked Lavender's phials off the desk with her elbow.

"Sorry," she uttered quickly, helping a bemoaned Lavender gather her things. Ever since Ron broke up with her, she's been rather foul to everyone.

Katie gathered up her own things and readied to leave class, reminding herself to keep cool. She glanced over to where Draco had been sitting during class, but was surprised to see that he had already left. Dawdling behind, Katie waited until everyone else had left the classroom before she too finally exited, making her way over to the one-eyed witch statue. Students had mostly gone outside after classes finished because it was an absolutely beautiful spring day. Rounding the corner that would take her to the one-eyed witch, Katie suddenly felt someone grab onto her elbow, steering her away from the statue. She quickly turned around to see who it was.

"C'mon. I don't want anyone to see us." Draco whispered in her ear, making Katie shiver.

Draco squeezed her elbow tighter as Katie tried to wriggle her arm out of his domineering hold.

"Let me go, Draco." Katie said firmly. His blonde head looked left and right behind them, checking for anyone watching before steering her into the deserted History of Magic classroom.

Draco finally released her arm in the safety of the empty classroom. They stood facing the other, both very much out of breath and suddenly aware of each other. Her eyes flitted towards his cloaked right arm, remembering what caused her nightmares last night. She knew that symbol made Draco very dangerous, and by meeting him here was a severe social risk, but she was determined to get her answers today.

"I'm sorry Katie, I wish you had never seen… _it."_ Draco said hastily, noticing the direction of her stares.

_"But I did see it Draco,"_ Katie reminded him sternly, "I saw it, and now I cannot _un-see it!_ I didn't get any sleep last night because of _you_." Katie grasped the textbook she was carrying and slammed it against his shoulder a few times to emphasize her displeasure. "I've been losing too—much—sleep—over you lately, Draco Malfoy!" Katie dropped her textbook as her eyes welled up with desperate tears. Draco didn't flinch at her small outrage; he deserved it—and more.

"I'm sorry I've caused all your troubles," Draco said genuinely as he stepped closer to her, "though I wish I could've kept you up last night in a nicer way." He said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Katie remembered how tense it was between them last night after she literally forced herself on him, not to inspire lust, but rather as a threat to tell her the truth. She narrowed her eyes at him, and cocked her head to the side.

"Why did you ask me to meet you?"

"Admit there's something between us, Katie. Something I can't stop ignoring."

"_Right_—you won't leave me be!" Katie defended herself, frightened to admit anything deeper to him right now.

"You know what I mean." His steely eyes honed in on hers as he stepped forward again.

"_I can't!" _Katie begged, backing into a desk.

"You've never given me up—there were plenty of opportunities for you to back out—_what about_ _the library? Last night? Why did you lie to Potter and risk seeing me after hours?"_ Draco followed her, trapping her against the desk. His eyes searched hers for an answer, anything to go on. "There has to be a reason." He whispered.

Katie bit her lip trying to decide what to say, she'd never felt more lost before than in that moment. Her eyes flew down to his right arm again, which was closer to her body than she was comfortable with. "I…"

"_Can't love a Death Eater?"_ Draco whispered harshly as his face warped into his famous sneer.

"_No!_ Erm, yes_—no_!" Katie stuttered, confused. "Why are you doing this, Draco?" she sounded frightened again. Draco felt hesitant, but his face softened as he looked back and forth between her face and the ground.

"Because I'm scared, Katie. I'm so scared of losing you before I even get to say that I have you." He admitted finally. "I… love you."

Katie's eyes widened and her tense expression softened. "You what?" she breathed, as her whole body relaxed. She touched his face with her hands, "You what?" she asked again smiling.

Draco swooped down to kiss her, reaching up to hold the back of her neck. Katie squealed softly, giving in to his kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders, weaving them up into the back of his hair. "I love you," he whispered again confidently before he grabbed the back of her thighs underneath her skirt and hoisted her up on the desk. Katie grunted a small noise at being set roughly on the desk, but quickly forgot it as Draco kissed her open mouth again, slipping his tongue between her lips. Still kissing, Draco's hands slowly parted her thighs to stand flush against her. Katie gasped as his cool hands pushed her legs apart and held them around his waist. She was trembling slightly from all the attention, and broke the kiss to look at him. Draco opened his eyes at her sudden change, stunned by how beautiful her face looked, reddening with embarrassment. He smiled at her, touching her face again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why me? Of all the other girls you could've fallen in love with, why me?"

Draco looked at her, his eyebrows raised as he answered, "Because… you were the challenge worth pursuing. You are the Daphne to my Apollo."

"Been paying attention in Divination, have we?" she laughed, hiding her shock from his sudden sweetness. "Don't turn me into a laurel tree now." She winked.

Draco made a soft shushing noise before kissing her again, gently flowing his hands up the length of her thighs, pushing her skirt up. She sighed into his kiss again, placing her hands in between his wandering arms to grasp his sides. Suddenly Katie took her chance; she gently wrapped her legs around Draco and trapped him close to her as she whispered hotly in his ear. "Answer me then, why you became a Death Eater."

Immediately Draco's hands froze their caress on her thighs and his whole body tensed up. Katie looked at him as if to say _tell the truth,_ but he only stared at her blankly.

"Please don't ask me that—I cannot tell you."

"Don't you trust me?"

That was a low blow, of course Draco trusted her, more than anyone. Ever since she kept quiet about who cursed her, Draco had realized that Katie could be trusted, and that she may even love him the way he did for her.

"Then tell me something, _anything, Draco!"_ Katie begged, squeezing her legs tighter around him. She could feel his manhood twitch in his pants from all her teasing. Then Katie released her hold on Draco and let him go. He stared confused at her, noticing how high her skirt had been pushed up. But Katie blushed and smoothed it out over her closed legs.

"I need to know Draco, or you risk losing me after all," she started, "I don't want you in any danger."

Draco's bottom lip started to tremble at her words. He wanted to admit everything to her then. It had weighed so heavy on his heart for the past year, dragging him down whenever she was gone.

"_Please do not tell a soul." _He begged, wanting a confirmation from her.

"I promise," Katie said, nodding her head.

"The rumors about my father are true, and now I've been forced to make it up to…You-Know…" Draco trembled with the act of telling Katie everything. Recounting how painful it was to get the Dark Mark and how everyday of his life since then he's been fearful of death by the Dark Lord if he did not do what he was tasked to do.

"_I didn't want you to be cursed, Katie, I wished you had never walked into the Three Broomsticks that day. I never meant…"_ Draco cried as he abruptly collapsed on the ground.

Saddened, Katie knelt down on the ground beside him, holding his head up. "Be brave Draco, you don't have to follow through with whatever it is—. "

"_Yes I do!"_ he shouted, frightened. _"Or he's going to kill me!"_ His blue eyes welled up with fresh tears again, backing away from Katie.

Even Katie was scared now. These were dangerous times, and one could often find themselves on the wrong side if they weren't careful enough. Katie tugged on Draco's trouser's leg to make him stop crawling back and made to resettle herself on his lap. He stopped his whimpering and watched her as she gently pushed him to lie down on the ground. She kissed him to make him stop worrying, to make him be silent again. Draco's hands held her waist as she knelt over him, kissing to save him from his fears.

It pained Draco as he remembered that tonight was the night his Aunt Bellatrix and her thugs were scheduled to come through the Vanishing Cabinet. His kissed Katie hard as he regained his senses, wanting her to be safe and away from his murderous aunt tonight. Holding her waist tight, he sat up with her still on his lap. He shrugged out of his Slytherin cloak and undid her tie, wanting to kiss her soft neck and trying to forger what was to happen later. Katie started to unbutton her shirt as Draco yanked off his own tie, coming back together for a heated kiss. When Katie opened her front, Draco paused looking at her pretty skin and the purple bra that covered his favorite parts. Reminding himself again that he had to go, Draco dove in for another kiss, clasping his right hand around her breast, feeling the silk and her softness. Katie moaned into his mouth with delight, wanting more, but Draco made a frustrated growl as they both heard the clock in the classroom clang out the hour of four o'clock. Katie moaned again as he slid his tongue in once more to kiss her fiercely before he moved to get off the floor.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked breathlessly.

"I have to go now." Draco said angrily, picking his tie up off the floor. "Could I see you later?"

Katie agreed, but had no idea that when Draco said 'later', he was not sure how late 'later' was going to be.

Draco came back down for another heated kiss, holding her body as close to his as possible, never wanting to let her go.

"I'm so sorry, I've got to go now." Draco apologized, tucking his shirt back in his trousers. "And _please_ avoid the seventh-floor corridor at all costs tonight."

"Why?" Katie inquired, standing up again.

"Just don't go there please. Have a party in the common room or something, but don't let anyone know why." He said kissing her quickly once more, before he moved to leave the classroom.

"Draco," Katie called serenely from behind him, buttoning up her shirt. "Be careful."

He nodded his head once before ducking out into the deserted hallway. Katie tidied up her appearance and shook her head to clear herself of the daze he left her in as she grabbed her things from the floor. She followed the hallway to the Great Hall for dinner, like she'd be able to eat anything after their exciting little tryst.

As Katie was leaving the Great Hall after having lied to all her friends asking about where she'd been for the past hour before dinner, she wondered what Draco meant by keeping away from the seventh-floor corridor. That's where the Room of Requirement was. Katie desperately thought of a way to keep her friends from roaming the Castle tonight. So she took Draco's advice and arranged for a party in Gryffindor tower with the help of Fred and George. She got the trouble-making twins to fetch all sorts of desserts and kegs of Butterbeer from the kitchens while she got Dean and Parvati to spread the word. Soon enough, by eight o'clock in the evening, the entire common room was crowded with people. They even managed to sneak in a few Ravenclaw friends. Cho and Luna were thrilled to be a part of a Gryffindor party; they had heard all the wild rumors of how rowdy Gryffindor parties could be. Katie just hoped it would be enough to keep her friends from the danger Katie was sure to happen tonight.

The party had lasted a few hours, and people started to wind down as the food ran out. Katie advised the Weasley twins not to go back for more, even as they were ready and willing to go back. Still no sign of any danger having passed, Katie asked Ginny and Alicia to escort Luna and Cho back towards Ravenclaw tower, thankful that it was far enough away from the seven-floor corridor for them to not be in any danger of Draco's warning. When the girls returned from taking Ravenclaws back, Katie immediately knew something was wrong. Ginny looked pale and horrified, while Alicia held her hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" someone asked from the couch.

Alicia simply shook her head and stepped out of the common room. But Ginny answered, "We just saw… we were going up to Ravenclaw tower when the four of us saw it. Someone conjured the Dark Mark above the Astronomy tower." The gasps coming from people were audible and plenty.

"_Rubbish_ Ginny, you've had too much—," Fred started.

"_Shut it! That's not all!" _She shouted at her brother. "We saw someone fall from the tower… it… might have been Dumbledore."

"What?" several people exclaimed at once, everyone getting up from their seats and scattering. Some people ran to windows, others up to their dorms, while braver ones ran out the portrait hole to see for themselves.

"Wait! It might not be safe!" Katie called after the group exiting the portrait hole.

Katie desperately looked over to Ginny for help.

"We have to see if we can help." Ginny said as she followed after them, exiting the portrait hole herself.

Katie was so afraid someone else was going to get hurt tonight. She was also frightened by the news of the Dark Mark. She knew that Ginny didn't lie about anything serious, making Katie suddenly worry about Draco. He has a Dark Mark. Katie walked upstairs to the landing to look out the non-stained glass windows. There certainly was a Dark Mark hovering over the Astronomy Tower, plain as day. Some first years girls were starting to cry in the stairways, causing Katie to reassure them they'd be fine hidden where they are. Katie didn't want to leave to Tower, but she had to; she had to find out if Draco was still alive. Following Ginny and half of the former Dumbledore's Army out the portrait hole, armed only with her wand and her Red Chuck Taylors, Katie sprinted towards the courtyard where the assumed body of their headmaster lay.

When she saw other students crowd at the doorway to the Great Hall, she was utterly shocked at what she found; the centerpiece stained-glass windows were smashed to pieces and all the silverware was shattered. None of the candles were lit like usual, only the eerie moonlight shining in on broken shards throughout the Hall. It made her sad to see such destruction in a safe place, which she was in not 4 hours ago. Someone screamed in the distance, causing Katie's attention to shift to the source. Students were crowding around towards the edge of the courtyard where she saw the body of their beloved headmaster laying still on the ground.

"No," Katie thought to herself, thinking again of Draco. "He couldn't have done this."

Walking over to the edge of the courtyard where the bridge to Hagid's burning hut still stood, Katie watched several dark figures flee from the castle. She thought she saw the thin shape of Draco with the others leaving the castle, but that could've been her desperate eye searching for him instead of the truth. At least Katie hoped that was so. When she returned to the growing crowd all huddled around the slain headmaster, she found Harry leaning over Dumbledore crying. Everyone was in shock, but nobody knew what to do next. In the distance, she could hear a melodic sort of crying. Looking up, everyone witnessed the phoenix lament, a beautiful yet solemn crying for the loss of its master. Faulkes circled around the crowd, then again around the school before he flew off in the distance. It was a touching sight, but it did nothing to comfort the students and the teachers he'd left behind.

After everyone crawled back into their beds late at night, a feeling of despair draped over the castle like new snow. People feared that dark forces would take over now that the one guarantee of Hogwarts' safety was gone. Feeling similarly hopeless, Katie came back to Gryffindor tower exhausted. She searched everywhere for him, asking people she thought she could trust if they had seen him. When the dreadful rumor came to her ear that Draco had escaped the castle with Professor Snape and a handful of other Death Eaters, Katie did not want to believe it; he was here, he had to be! Katie crawled back in her bed, pulling the curtains around her. She clutched the uniform shirt she wore today to her face, smelling Draco's fading scent as she wept silently in her drawn four-poster bed. Their tryst earlier in the afternoon felt like it was years ago, when they were both different people. He was surely lost to her now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Winter's Lovely Bones**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not J.K. Rowling.

The dank stench of old furniture and dusty carpets greeted Draco's senses, causing him to gag as Snape threw him into the dark house on Spinner's End. Snape had brought the Death Eaters to his house for a temporary get away. They had only a few hours before the possibility of them all getting caught by the Order became a real threat. Draco tripped over an up-turned carpet edge as he was shoved into the drawing room, cursing the man behind him.

_"I could've done it!"_ Draco hissed at Snape, trying his hardest to hold back his tears at the sudden turn his life had just taken.

"Admit it Draco, you were never able to do it." Snape retorted dryly, walking past him into the next room.

Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the doorway of the drawing room, keeping unusually quiet since they left Hogwarts grounds. Her black eyes followed Snape as he walked past Draco. She entirely suspected that her nephew would not have the stomach to kill the old wizard and that Severus Snape would be forced to step in to save his own skin. But the task was completed—it took longer than what Bellatrix's could stand, but now the Dark Lord stood unmatched.

"Time we leave, don't you think Severus?" she asked, calling after him.

Draco turned to look at her, full of fright. "Oh dear boy, we're going home now! Aren't you glad?" she said, entirely too cheerful for him to stand.

They were going to relocate to the Malfoy Manor, headquarters of the Death Eaters and the temporary home of Lord Voldemort. Draco began to quake, he didn't want to return to his dark childhood home. There was too much evil in it now, saturating every corner of what he remembered was a safe home and a source of plenty. Pettigrew was there, cowering away from Fenrir as they announced they were becoming fidgety.

"Oh Severus, my dear, the boys and I are leaving." She called.

"Go. I'll be off in an hour. I need to take care of some things here." Snape answered, reappearing in the drawing room. He then looked knowingly at Draco, lowering his gaze at him, but Draco had no clue what he was trying to communicate.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at him, trying to read Snape. Moments later and apparently decided, she grabbed Draco's left shoulder—making him jump in disgust—and Apparated back with the others to Malfoy Manor.

The Manor was as dark as ever. Draco's parents stood in the foyer greeting him with shaky outstretched arms. His mother embraced him as he walked up to her, nodding at his father out of acknowledgement rather than respect, but he could not deny that he was glad to see him out of Azkaban. He looked terrible though, his face was unshaven and his infamously blonde hair had begun to grey out. Draco was glad to see them alive, but he desperately did not want to be at home right now. There were no comforts for him here as he watched another person tortured on the floor of their dining room. For weeks, strange faces passed in and out of their home all day long, reminding Draco that he was locked in a world he could not escape.

Draco could not sleep tonight. Every time he tried to fall asleep, he would hear someone shriek, laugh, or wail every few hours. Also, it was too damn cold in his room for early summer. It was pitch black in his room, but he rose shirtless from under the silk sheets and groped around to the end of his bed to wretch open his cedar chest, pulling out another blanket for his bed. As he was unfolding the quilt, he heard another person scream bloody murder downstairs. That was it for Draco; he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. To calm his nerves, he attempted a silencing charm around his room to keep out the frightful noises, but as he was casting over his window, he noticed something small flickering in the distance. A glowing ball of silver-blue light was fluttering towards his window, captivating Draco, as he stood frozen to the spot. As it came closer, it changed shape from a ball of light to a four-legged animal. Draco suddenly realized it was a Patronus and yanked open his windowpanes to let it in. The Patronus was a lioness, and not one that Draco's ever seen before. He was absolutely mesmerized by the elegance and mystery of the Patronus. She turned her head towards the door, then back to Draco. The soft glow that came from it illuminated the entire room in a cool embrace, making Draco feel safe for the first time he's been home.

"There's no one else up here, promise," he whispered automatically, as if to confirm her suspicions.

Then she prowled her way through the air to come right up to Draco's face. He was terrified of this ghost-like creature in his room, but he dare not move an inch. But then, the crystal clear voice of the person he longed to see the most whispered words through the lioness.

_"Draco, I'm so scared. I heard everything about what happened in the Astronomy tower from Harry. I know you hate him, but he's the only one that can save us all. Please, I need to know that you're okay."_ The lioness pawed her ear and turned around to go. _"Oh, and thanks for the flowers."_

Draco held out his hand, trying to keep her here a little longer, but the silver lioness had vanished into the night, leaving his room completely dark and cold again. He felt his heart sink at the lioness' departure, staring out the window at the spot he first saw Katie's Patronus, willing it to come back and comfort him. As the message sank into his weary mind, he realized that she was trying to tell him something. He wanted to send her an owl immediately, but his actions were constantly watched and anything suspicious, like sending an owl, would most certainly be questioned. He thought about trying to create a Patronus himself, but sadly he remembered that he could not conjure one a few years ago. Besides, Patronuses did not materialize for the wicked, and Draco had a lot of sins to account for. He looked down at his right arm where the Dark Mark stained his flesh. He wished his shame would go away, finally understanding that it was wrong for him to seek revenge in the first place.

Meanwhile, students were sent home from Hogwarts immediately following Dumbledore's death. The night she arrived home, Katie sat at the nook in her open window at home, wrapped in a thick, quilted blanket from the chilly spring evening, clutching tightly to her wand and a single pink rose.

_"Expecto Patronum"_ she whispered, thinking hard about the time in the deserted classroom with Draco. She pictured his face so close, so clearly, uttering the words _I love you_, feeling like she could have flown with the clouds that day. She watched her Patronus funnel out from the tip of her wand and glide south over the lawn, hoping it would reach him in time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Winter's Lovely Bones**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

A/N: I hope my readers have enjoyed it so far! A little Review-love, please?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, not me.

Battle of Hogwarts

Draco had never been more scared in his entire life. His body was shaking uncontrollably from head to toe. _Stupid, idiot, brainless Goyle trying to show off the new curses he learned, but never knew how to control! _The fire nearly killed them all; Draco knew he should have never brought Blaise and Goyle along. He was an idiot for ever trusting Goyle in the first place; and that wretched Potter just saved Blaise and him, when he had all the reason in the world not to. Draco fell to his knees weeping, finally feeling all of the hate, jealousy and anger release from his tightly wrung, black heart. He tried to guard himself and convince everyone around him that he was tough, but being a bully only ever got him so far. He hated himself and felt so ashamed for trying to get in the way of what needed to be done. Suddenly he knew what to do, he knew who he had to find in order to save himself.

Out in the open, the nightmare was all around them; Death Eaters were destroying the castle freely, defeating students with ease. The Order was finding it difficult to continue on without their fallen comrades, and of course, Harry. The remainder of Dumbledore's Army had banded together in the Great Hall to preserve as much of their school, and each other as they could. For Katie, it was becoming increasingly difficult in her state of fear to distinguish between friend and foe. She almost hexed Oliver Wood as he came rushing out of nowhere, before turning around mid-jump over a broken table, and returning fire at the Death Eater chasing him. Katie found the enemy and joined her curse with Oliver's and together they brought down a masked enemy. She was so tense, she didn't recognize the shadow approaching her from behind.

Suddenly Katie felt someone grab her from behind, instinctively, she turned her wand arm around to jinx whoever grabbed her, and as she was about to utter the words, she felt lips crashing down onto hers, preventing her from completing the jinx. But these lips were familiar; she opened her eyes to see a grimy-faced Draco with his eyes screwed tight, tears already staining tracks down from his eyes. Katie relaxed and kissed him back, bringing her left hand up to touch his face. He smelled of fire and smoke, and wondered where he had just come from. But she knew he wouldn't harm her here; he already promised it so. A blast exploded a few yards away from them, causing them to break apart and flee. Draco grabbed her hand and led her into the castle, away from the fighting.

In the close confines of the broom closet they found to get away from the chaos outside, Draco gently pushed Katie back against the stone wall, nuzzling his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I thought I'd never see you again," whispered Draco, placing kisses on her bare shoulder. "I was so scared." He whispered even lower so she couldn't hear.

"We all thought you were a lost cause," Katie replied as she buried her fingers in his blonde hair. "You gave me a real fright back there."

He lifted his head up to meet her weary eyes. "Haven't I always?" he whispered, recalling their tumultuous past together.

Katie started to cry as she shook her head yes. Draco made a calming noise as he pressed his lips against hers, his thumbs wiping away any signs of tears. Katie kissed him back with fervor, pushing his dusty suit jacket off his shoulders. Draco looked at her longingly, wanting every bit of her right there. He let her finish pushing his jacket off and shook his arms free from it, letting it drop to the ground. Kissing her again, he ran his hands down her ribs to the top hem of her skirt, and started untucking her shirt, feeling her skin underneath.

When she went to take off his shirt, Draco grabbed her wrists and held them out to the side. Katie's eyes darted up to meet his darkened ones, but he solemnly shook his head no.

"Draco, I know what's there." Katie breathed heavily. She knew the mark he was hiding. He still shook his head no, his face cringing; he wanted to keep his shame hidden.

"Fine, keep it on then, just let me undo the bloody buttons already!" Katie demanded.

Smirking, he let her wrists go and she made quick work of the buttons on his dirty black shirt, opening the front as much as he'd let her. She immediately placed kisses on his collarbone moving down to his chest, not caring about the dirt along his neckline. Draco sighed, nesting his hands in her thick brown hair, as he leaned his head against the wall behind him. Katie's warm hands held his hips against hers, then moved their way firmly up his sides, along his rib cage, finally resting on his chest as she kissed his open mouth. She tasted salty from kissing his sweaty chest, but he didn't care, it made him all the thirstier for her. Draco ripped her plaid button-down shirt open with buttons flying off around them, then turned his attention to lavishing her chest with open-mouthed kisses, enjoying the moans coming from her. They could hear blasts going off around them, feeling the castle shake and crumble, but they stayed safe in the broom closet rediscovering each other in a crucial and life-saving way.

When the worst was over, everyone came out of the broken Great Hall to see what the commotion was all about. Katie and Draco had eventually decided to rejoin the world at the last eerie announcement from Lord Voldemort, scaring them both beyond needing any physical comforts. They had heard something about Potter being dead, and despite all his years of dedicated torture to Potter and his friends, Draco felt a little sad.

"Don't you go anywhere without me," Katie said sternly as she kissed him one last time. He smiled softly at her and winked. He wouldn't dream of it.

Katie left the closet first, quickly getting lost in the crowd of students that were congregating towards the shattered Great Hall. Draco left moments later, completely collected as if there were nothing wrong anymore. But deep inside, Draco felt sad and remorseful as he joined the throng of tired and beaten students, all unaware of what was going to happen next.

They were all there, lined up and ready to take over the world behind the Dark Lord. Even his father, king of all cowards, and his mother were there. She was only there because of Draco; he knew his mother was as scared as his father was, but she was better at concealing it than him. When Draco noticed him, the wilting body in Hagrid's arms, he felt his stomach rise up to his throat.

"_Dammit Potter, how could you fail?"_ He thought to himself, fighting the incredible urge to just yell it out. When Lord Voldemort called for people to join the Death Eaters in order to be spared, he heard his father's cowardly voice utter his name, shocking him back into reality. Then he heard his mother's much firmer voice, and now he really had to go. Every eye was trained on him, his face flushed and he swallowed hard; he knew _she_ was looking at him too. He didn't dare look at Katie for fear of never making it out of there alive. He continued to stay rooted to the spot, but then he heard his father hiss at him once more, he realized that he only put himself in danger by not going.

But, he didn't want to go.

He didn't want to go back to darkness and evil, and Katie knew it. So when Draco stepped forward at his parent's beckoning, Katie's heart shattered. He broke his promise to her. As she watched him struggle to walk to the _other _side, she reached out her arm and took a step towards him, but Seamus stopped her from going any further. She looked at Seamus as if she didn't see him, but she knew that he was right to stop her. Katie felt the harsh sting of betrayal deep in her gut; not even an hour ago was Draco declaring his undying love for her in a broom closet. _Always_, he had said, but now it all felt like a cruel lie. She clutched onto Seamus' chest and just let it all out, all of her tears and silent sobs. Seamus was the one that caught them ages ago, and he knew to keep her secret safe. He wrapped a comforting arm around her while his wand arm was itching to curse Malfoy for abandoning his friend _again_. Katie couldn't watch anymore, but wanted to stay frozen in Seamus' arms until it was all over.

But then something wonderful happened. Potter was alive, and suddenly the action started up again. Seamus pulled Katie back into the Great Hall and made her find cover while hexes and curses hurled back and forth.

From that day on, Katie never saw Draco again. She didn't want to see him again, the coward. He was right. He was a damned fool and a coward, and she hated him with every ounce of her being from that moment on. At least until she forgot about it and the sting of her lover's betrayal ebbed away after a few years. When the world became right again, it was hard to prolong grudges anymore since the ultimate evil was vanquished. She found it easy to get on with life, but still, she never forgot him.


	9. Epilogue Part I

**Winter's Lovely Bones**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

Disclaimer: I will never be J.K. Rowling. And I may have taken inspiration from James Bond in _Casino Royale _for a quote.

[Epilogue Part I]

On a blustery December afternoon in London, two strangers were about to meet. The day was grey in the haze of the city as snow fell all over the buildings, streets and pathways. It was an early snow, but a happy event nonetheless. All the hearths of the Wizarding world were warm and safe again since the day of victory more than four years ago. Up in the Scottish Highlands, the Dark Lord met his fate and the place known as Hogwarts became immortal, just as the heroes involved did.

But Draco Malfoy had no time for heroes. He became a businessman after his school years ended short; his two Death Eater parents fled the Battle of Hogwarts, taking their son with them. Draco was still ashamed for following their lead, he was perfectly happy to fight and die there, but the cowardice he inherited from his father trumped any bravery left in him that day. And he's regretted it ever since. He's regretted leaving _her_ ever since.

The streets of London were scarce today during the snowfall, but this was how Katie Bell enjoyed the city. She loved how all of the city's blemishes and secrets were covered up in the snow, making it look like something out of a fairy tale. Katie had just moved to London in order to be closer to the Ministry of Magic where she now worked in the Department of Magical Sports Regulations. She turned her love of the game and her steely nerves into a profession, occasionally even getting the chance to fly with _real _Quidditch stars on the pitch.

As of late, it had become habit for Draco to pop into the Leakey Cauldron after closing a deal to celebrate—usually by himself. He enjoyed little company nowadays, preferring to live and work on his own. It was a fulfillment of a harsh oath he took upon himself years ago; that until he make amends to the people he's wronged in the past, he must live a strict and solitary life as penance for his sins. So far, Draco's managed to live strictly by never taking any lovers, always wearing black, living comfortably off his family's wealth in an isolated house, and he eviscerated all connections to the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters from his life and from Malfoy Manor (which was an incredibly difficult task, mind you). But living this life certainly took its toll on him; physically, Draco's body aged from the stress of his self-loathing and separation of all things joyous in life. Despite his excellent communication and business skills needed for his job, he was equally mentally deprived of self-esteem, love and self-worth, and often talked to himself madly in the confines of his own house.

After a long shift at the Ministry one evening, Katie decided to visit the Leaky Cauldron. It had been ages since she was last in there. She possessed many memories of this place, especially her first visit into Diagon Alley with her mother. Katie walked into the warm space, finding a booth to settle herself in for a bit. Tom, the bartender, came over to greet her and take her order. He was surprised to learn that a lovely young lady such as herself requested a Fire-whiskey. Katie was tougher than she looked and made sure that Tom knew it. She proved it when she downed the shot in one gulp, amusing old Tom and earned herself a second, free drink for it.

Looking around, Katie remembered that the Leakey Cauldron was always filled with odd characters at all hours of the day. There was a witch in the corner with a yellow and violet-colored bird perched on her shoulder as she read today's edition of _The Daily Prophet_. It leaned down to drink her tea when it thought she wasn't looking, making Katie giggle to herself. Looking around again, she noticed two haggard looking men playing Wizarding chess, both dressed in what could pass for Muggle clothing, save for the _very_ tall top hats and goldenrod-colored robes. She wished that one of them had a monocle. Returning to her drink, Katie smiled as she remembered her upcoming meeting with the Hollyhead Harpies' captain, Qwenog Jones, next Tuesday. Katie was supposed to inspect and approve their new uniforms and possibly get a chance to practice with them while she was there.

Stretching in her booth, finally feeling the effects of the Fire-whiskey, Katie decided it was time to pay Tom and leave. As she took a final drink to empty her glass, Katie heard the doorbell cling signifying a new customer had just entered. Glancing over to see whom it was, Katie recognized that familiar swagger in a black suit with a mop of shocking blonde hair on top. He dusted the snow off his shoulders and ruffled his long wavy bangs with a gloved hand. The glass she was holding slipped out of her petrified fingers, crashing to the floor as she watched him. When he heard the crashing noise, he looked up and immediately recognized her.

It had been ages since he last saw her. His hand froze in front of his face, with his bright silver-blue eyes peeking between fingers. He noticed she hadn't changed a bit with her full figure and long brown, messy ponytail. The lack of uniform puzzled him, but he knew those days were long past. Tom peered over the bar to look for the commotion, finding Katie with her arm still held up, but no glass in hand. He muttered something about girls not being able to take Fire-whiskey as he cleaned the glass up with a wave of his wand.

Draco pulled off his gloves and shoved them in his pockets, all while staring at Katie in her booth. When she noticed him approaching her, she shook out of her haze, quickly snatched her cloak and purse up, intending to get out the back door before Draco could say anything to her. He noticed her panic and rushed closer, but halted in his tracks when she pulled her wand out on him.

"Not another step, Ma—!" she couldn't say his name because her throat clenched up on her. Panic was setting in, her life was brilliant now since she's gotten over him, and by him showing up was threatening to destroy it all.

"Katie," he whispered soflty, raising his arms in surrender.

Tom noticed what was going on an intervened. "Wha's goin' on 'ere?" Tom yelled, stepping out from behind the bar. The new girl was threatening his frequent and well-paying patron.

"It's okay, Tom. We're okay." Draco tried to reassure him as much as he was Katie.

Katie frantically looked for the back door, stepping back, almost tripping over a barstool. "Don't follow me." She said as her voice shook.

"C'mon now, wha's goin' on 'ere?" Tom demanded, looking to Draco for an answer.

"It's alright Tom, she's just mad at me."

"Oh, lord." Tom gave up and walked back to behind him bar. He _hated_ lover's quarrels, somehow they _always_ happened in his pub.

When Katie decided that he wasn't going to follow her anymore, she turned around and bolted for the back door, she could Apparate out there. But Malfoy knew what she was thinking and dashed after her, his coat furling out behind him as he ran to the back door.

By the time he reached the brick wall by the bins, also the hidden entrance into Diagon Alley, Draco didn't immediately see her, but he could hear her. Katie was sobbing behind a stack of mead crates in the archway.

_"Katie!" _Draco breathed out heavily, crouching down next to her.

But Katie was having none of it, flailing her arms out in front of her; her wand released a stream of red sparks as Draco grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't hurt herself. There was no amount of pain Katie could inflict on him that he hasn't already done to himself.

"I didn't want to leave," Draco spoke, still holding her wrists. She stopped flailing around and listened. "I live everyday regretting leaving you behind." His silver eyes pierced her like darts. _"I'm sorry."_

She could tell he really meant it. Katie had finally stopped struggling and just looked at him. The corners of his eyes had lines around them, as did the corners of his mouth. His lips were pressed tightly together, slightly cracked and dry from the cold outside. His complexion was permanently stuck between a ghostly glow and a pale grey, but he smelled so different, headier than he did before. Draco Malfoy had indeed changed. But his eyes were alive as ever as he stared at her.

"Why did you leave us?" she finally asked him the question he had been dreading. As Draco shut his eyes, Katie saw all the lines in his face expand.

"I already told you, love, I am a damned fool and a coward and I always will be, but I'm trying to be a better man. Really, I am."

He stepped closer to Katie, she looked so broken then, "We're not 17 anymore. You can't just come back into my life after four years without a single word passing between us!" Katie cried, moving to get away from him.

His face morphed into a smirk of anguish, revealing all the lines of regret that aged him. "You cannot know how much I've wanted to find you, to make up everything to you… but they would've _killed me, Katie! They would've killed you!"_

Katie stared at Draco, not understanding whom he was talking about. "Who would've killed you?" she breathed, scared again.

"The remaining Death Eaters that escaped capture," he was silent for a moment considering how much he should reveal to her. "They killed my father three years ago when they finally found him. We ran away during the final battle, and that was… unacceptable to them. They also found your letters, and they didn't like that either."

Katie covered her mouth with her hands in horror. She had no idea. "Draco, I'm so sorry." She turned silent trying to absorb all of this new information. "Does the Auror's Office know about this? I could—,"

"No. They don't know. They don't need to know."

"But Harry could—,"

"_I don't need Potter's help!" _ He shouted. "It's already too late anyway."

"You need to let people help you, Draco. You don't need to take everything on your own. No one can."

Draco shut his eyes bitterly, remembering how five years ago Snape had said something along those same lines when he had been tasked to kill Dumbledore. Draco shook his head in defeat and stepped away. But Katie sensed something was quite wrong.

He turned around to her, attempting to smile. "It's good to see you again. You have _no _idea how much I've missed you." Draco said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Katie panicked. Oddly enough, she wasn't ready for him to go again. "You can't just leave me like this twice!"

Draco stopped. He raised his wand up to the brick wall before him and tapped in sequence the entrance to Diagon Alley.

He turned around and extended his left hand to her.

"Come with me?"

Without hesitation, Katie stepped towards Draco, clasping his hand and holding on as they walked through the portal, landing on crunchy snow. Katie was thrilled to be back in Diagon Alley, despite it being completely deserted for the night. Together, they walked in a comfortable silence, with only the sound of owls hooting softly and snow crunching under their boots. The snow was falling at a slow and steady pace now, giving the impression to Katie that time itself had slowed down as well.

"It's funny," Katie started, "I've come up with hundreds of ways in my mind of how you and I would meet again, but I never foresaw a meeting in the blessed Leakey Cauldron."

Draco laughed quietly at her, squeezing her hand tighter. He realized that they never really held hands before, not at Hogwarts, not anywhere. But he liked the way it felt to hold her smaller hand in his.

"You know, I've been recreating similar scenarios in my mind as well. Nearly every night since." He confessed. "Only, in my musings we're still at Hogwarts," Katie looked up sharply at him, desperately curious for where he was going with this. "And we're running to each other across the Quidditch pitch, not giving a damn if anyone saw us. But this time I've actually brought broomsticks so we could fly away together, and I wouldn't be a coward anymore." He finished.

Katie had stopped walking, shocked at his response. Draco turned at the tug of his hand signifying that Katie had stopped.

"What is it?" Draco began to ask, but Katie rushed up to kiss him—a real kiss—translating all her emotions into it; love, gratitude, acceptance, and something along the lines of lust, into her kiss.

Draco released her hand and cupped her face between his as he received the overwhelming force of Katie Bell into him. They stood rooted to the spot, just outside the patio area of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, accepting one another and enjoying their reunion.

Soon, Draco grew lightheaded from the intensity of Katie's kiss, regretfully pulling away to breathe, but decided it would be an even greater sin to deprive Katie of her release as he kissed her open mouth again. Eventually, Katie's immediate passions subsided and she released her prisoner, breathing heavily at the chance to love him again.

"Draco Malfoy, I want you to know that if there was only your _damned_ smirk and your little finger left, you'd still be a better man than I could have ever imagined you to be."

Stunned by her words, Draco felt his redemption wash over him like a beam of sunlight after rain. Then, Draco swooped down to kiss Katie once more, transferring his gratitude into her. Moaning quietly with delight, Katie snaked her arms into the folds of his coat, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him desperately close.

Reacting to her noises and her sudden embrace, Draco's mind flooded with everything that he'd deprived himself of since he left her four years ago.

"Come home with me," he uttered, his voice thick with desire, desperate to be with her more.

Katie realized it wasn't a question but a notice of need, she rested her forehead against his, nodding her acceptance ever so slightly. Immediately, Draco held tight onto her and Disapparated them to his home on the northern coast.


	10. Epilogue Part II

**Winter's Lovely Bones**

Draco/Katie Bell fan-fic

Disclaimer: I will never be J.K. Rowling. And I may have taken inspiration from James Bond in _Casino Royale _for a quote.

A/N: WARNING: this is the smut chapter everything's been leading up to. Remember to breathe.

[Epilogue Part II]

The noises of their Apparation triggered a fire in the younger Malfoy's home, a modest manor compared to that of his ancient family's. Oil lamps throughout the center of the house lit immediately, dimly lighting the room upon their master's arrival. Draco had everything in his house enchanted to serve him, so that he could spend more of his energies in self-loathing. But he needn't to do that anymore now that Katie had returned in his life, penetrating every facet and corner of his soul.

They hadn't separated since Diagon Alley, still locked in each other's embrace as they clung to each other's passions. Katie took Draco prisoner again; kissing him as if she were about to lose him while Draco pressed her hips firmly against his, making her feel what was growing there. Repeating the same old dance from years ago, Katie pushed his heavy coat off his shoulders. Helping her, Draco shifted his arms back and let it slide down to the floor before proceeding to unwrap her thick grey scarf from her neck. Katie shrugged out of her cloak, letting it fall next to his crumpled coat on the dark wooden floor. Golden streaks of light were flickering all throughout the house, reflecting on their pale skin and dancing in each other's eyes. Draco's framed her face with his hands for a kiss before tugging her wool pullover up her sides and off her shoulders, leaving her brown wavy hair a mess. He released a sigh of admiration as he pulled the elastic from her hair, allowing it to bounce freely.

Suddenly becoming aware of what they were doing, or _about_ to do, the pair paused and stared at each other in the soft fire light, feeling the gravity of their past bring them together again for a tender kiss, a gentle reminder to prolong their reward.

Katie slowly started unbuttoning his silken black shirt, remembering the last time she did this amid the terror of the battle for Hogwarts. She wanted to see his skin again, to feel it's soft warmth against hers. When she opened the front, she made to take it off his shoulders, but Draco gently held her wrists away again like he did before.

"It's still there," he warned.

"I'm not scared anymore." She demanded, begging him with her eyes. Seeing that she truly wasn't scared, Draco released her wrists, looking down vacantly.

"Hey, don't go away again." Katie threatened, holding his face up again. "You are not that same boy anymore."

Gently, Katie's hands traveled up and around his shoulders pushing his shirt back. Gravity took the rest of the shirt down, gathering at his lower back, caught on his wrists. It was a beautiful sight for Katie to finally watch the shirt come off. His steely eyes bore into her as she found the Dark Mark. It had faded considerably since the Dark Lord's defeat, but was still very much there like an old scar. She dared not touch it, fearing it was still alive and could hurt him.

Instead, Katie tugged her Henley top over her head, causing her hair to billow out even more. Draco gasped at the sight of her, enjoying the differences between her 23 year-old and her 18 year-old bodies. Draco snaked his left arm around her, forcing her against his hard chest as he kissed her deeply, angling her head back. Katie kissed back just as fiercely, shoving her tongue past his lips. Spurring Draco on, she reached behind her back and snapped her bra free, allowing him to grab it and yank it off impatiently, bringing his right hand back up to cup her breast.

Caught up in each other, Draco and Katie danced their way to the couch near the fireplace, holding desperately to each other. The firelight cast long, dark shadows over Draco's chest, spreading up to his face as he collapsed into the center of the couch, bringing Katie to sit atop his lap. Her thighs wrapped around his sides, taking him prisoner once more as she kissed him, burying her hands in his wavy blonde mop top.

"Save me, please." He whispered desperately and holding her close.

"But I am." She responded, unlatching his belt buckle and pulling it out from the loops in his pants. His slender fingers slipped forward to undo the snap on her trousers, pulling the zipper down. Katie stood up from his lap and slowly pushed them down past her knees. Draco did the same while remaining on the couch, but leaned forward to take hold of her hips, placing kisses on her stomach. His kisses trailed up her waist and in between her breasts while his hands followed a similar pattern of devotion.

"Take me to bed, Draco." Katie implied, pulling his wand out from his trousers and gently running it between his pecs.

Draco placed his hand on hers, removing his wand from her grip and instantly Apparated them upstairs. No time for this Muggle fuss of _walking up stairs_. They landed with a snap, already horizontal on his bed. It made a creaking sound as the sudden weight of their bodies sank into the mattress. Upon their instant arrival, the hearth came to life, throwing shadows across the ceiling and warming the chilly room. Draco's bed, Katie noticed, was all white linens and blankets. In fact, the whole room was a shade of light greys and whites with small gold and emerald objects scattered about the room to accent. She loved how bright and pure the room felt, and how plush the bed was—completely opposite of the darker world Draco used to live in.

"Well, this isn't a dungeon." Katie joked, leaning into the soft pillows.

"No it certainly is not." Draco agreed, crawling over her and leaning in for a kiss.

Katie obliged, pulling him down on her chest, feeling every exposed rib as she held him close.

"These bones weren't always this thin, what's happened to you, Draco?" Katie asked, breaking the kiss and feeling his sides. Draco sighed in frustration, but answered her anyway.

"I don't eat much in the middle of winter, because I remember that's when I cursed you. I can't not think about what I did to you whenever it snows."

"Winter's lovely bones, then?" Katie mused, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Remind me to make you pancakes in the morning." She said plainly, choosing not to think of how sad he could get sometimes. She's already seen him at his absolute lowest. But Draco just smiled at her offer, thinking of how fantastic that would be.

"I want _your_ lovely bones," Draco said, grabbing a handful of her supple thigh and squeezing it right before he slapped it. Katie chastised him, but was silenced again as Draco kissed her open mouth, sliding his tongue between her lips.

Katie moaned in delight as his hands started exploring her breasts, feeling each one and then dropped his head down to take a nipple into his mouth. Katie started squirming with delight at the new sensation of his tongue on her. But Draco wanted her to keep still, pressing her wrists down above her head and slowly grinding his hips down on hers, his hard-on impossible to hide anymore.

"Stay still, love. I haven't even started yet."

"There is no chance in hell I'd just lay still for you, Malfoy." Katie challenged, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushed him on his side, perching herself victoriously on top.

"Damn Quidditch muscles." Draco smirked, squeezing her thighs again. And for once, she smirked back at him.

Not playing around anymore, Katie leaned down, pressing her breasts against his chest as she kissed him feverishly. Draco's hands traveled up her arms planted on either side of his head, across her shoulders and down her back, squeezing his hands around her ass. Katie moaned at his touch, gliding her hips cruelly over his desperate erection. Draco gasped in anguish at her movements.

"_Oh, Katie I need you," _he breathed in her ear slowly like a man on the edge.

Katie dismounted Draco, settling beside him as she tugged her rather wet panties down her legs. Draco did the same, arching his back up to tug his briefs off his bum. Katie grabbed the briefs and yanked them off his legs, intending to climb back on him, but was interrupted by a wandering hand settling in between her thighs. Katie gasped aloud when his fingers stroked her wet folds, closing her eyes at the sensation.

Draco pushed Katie back into the bed with a forceful kiss, leaning over her once more. Her legs moved apart to allow him to settle in between. Continuing his attention to her sopping wet lady parts, Draco slithered down between her thighs to lap up her arousal, fingering her sensitive button at the same time. Katie gasped loudly in delight, arching her chest up at the delights of his persuasive tongue. He was relentless as he drove her closer to her release, breathing heavily on her heat and making her moan with exquisite agony. Moving his fingers quickly, Katie couldn't hold it in anymore, letting the rushing wave of energy flow through her body, her legs trembling around Draco's sides. He pulled his fingers out of her folds slowly, sucking provocatively on them as he sat up.

Running his dry hand through his ruffled hair turned Katie on even more, causing her to sit up and kiss him again, tasting herself on his lips. Wanting to return the favor, she slipped her hand between them to grasp his manhood. Draco immediately groaned into her mouth, a dark and needy sound if she's ever heard one. He slid his tongue into her mouth, desperate to taste her again. Katie tugged and squeezed it repeatedly, finding him start to lose his composure as they sat on the bed.

"Please let me have you," he begged, his voice even thicker with want.

They had never gotten this far while at Hogwarts together; something always came between them, or they simply weren't ready yet. But Draco felt convinced that he could only ever be with Katie until the day he died.

Katie smiled deviously at him as she released her desperate prisoner once more. She made him lie backwards on his bed, wrapping her legs around him as she settled over him. Draco slid his right hand between them to hold himself up, ready to enter her. Katie's warmth found his tip and glided over, swallowing his length up. Both Draco and Katie moaned at the long- awaited, absolutely divine sensation. His head sank back into the foot of the bed as his hands found purchase, grasping her thighs tightly. Katie's hands were on his chest as she propped herself up, adjusting to the burn of her virgin inner muscles being forced apart by his thickness. She let out a deep breath as she finally became comfortable, testing the waters, as she started moving. Draco took the hint and started rotating his hips up slowly.

The feeling of her tight warmth was overwhelming to Draco, and since he never took on lovers or allowed himself any self-pleasure, he feared it would be over all too soon after they started. But he used his sharp will to restrain his release until later; they deserved it after all these years of waiting.

Draco continued to roll his hips up, drawing a sudden loud moan from Katie. She moved her arms on either side of his head, and leaned down, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. He uttered a small laugh at her lustiness, slapping her ass once more. They returned to kissing, breaking apart every bit to gasp and moan at each other's sudden movements. Feeling dominance kindle like a wildfire in his gut, Draco pulled out and suddenly flipped Katie on her back, shoving himself back in.

Katie was stupefied for a moment as she felt him withdraw from her. Gravity cheated her, as she found herself on her back. Feeling him thrust back in suddenly left her dizzy and seeing spots as she clutched onto his arms, suppressing the need to yell aloud.

"Scream it, love, there's no one around for miles." Draco urged as he rolled his hips wickedly into her again.

Katie could only gasp for air as he tortured her, but when he slipped his right thumb down between their sexes to test her clit again, she didn't hold back. To Draco's sheer delight, she screamed his name begging him for more. She opened her eyes to look at what he was doing, only to discover his marked arm teasing her clit as his hips rotated forward. Somehow, she found it incredibly sexy to see his Dark Marked arm pleasuring her. His steely eyes were peering out from behind his messy bangs, staring right at her; Katie was completely taken aback by this sudden glimpse of his dark beauty. Katie felt her inner muscles involuntarily clench around him, making him shut his eyes and drop his jaw in sweet anguish. Katie felt like a sadist, thoroughly enjoying his face like that, and made him do it again as she came moments later, crying out her joy.

It was coming closer for Draco, that sweet release. He tried and tried, but when she started returning her hips up to meet his, he broke down. The delicious pain from the bottom of his spine ignited, making him shove into her faster. She wrapped her legs around his back and held onto him as he came, pushing erratically and groaning the loudest, most beautiful sound she's ever heard him make.

Utterly spent, Draco rolled his eyes back as he departed her tight warmth and settled beside her.

"_Merlin's balls, Draco_. Is _that _what I've been missing this whole time?" Katie teased.

"Silence woman, I can't even think right now." He whispered huskily. Katie laughed triumphantly, holding his face in her hands as they stared into each other's eyes. He was still heaving to catch his breath as she kissed him sweetly.

"Forget making pancakes for you tomorrow, I'm making them _now_ so we can do that again." She declared, moving herself to get off the bed.

But Draco caught her arm gently, urging her to stop. "Wait, stay here please. I want to ask you something."

Draco sat upright and pushed his hair out of his eyes again, causing Katie to notice the anxious look on his face. She sat on her knees at the edge of the bed, waiting for him to continue.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked softly.

He hesitated, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. Downstairs the grandfather clock struck two, neither one of them caring how late it actually was. Finally, Draco took her hands and spoke softly.

"I've been living alone for the past five years not just to make myself feel the loneliness and regret that I deserve to live in, but because I needed to make sure you—every blessed ounce of you—would be absolutely worth it."

Katie looked into his boyish eyes, finding an innocence there she'd never seen before, smiling.

"You are such a beautiful person, and I never want to wrong you or lose you again. Which is why, Katie Bell, as naked as the day I was born," Draco chuckled as he leapt off the bed and knelt before her, his head angled up at her with a strange new seriousness in his face. "I'm asking you to marry me."

Katie's eyes widened and her smile spread. She was breathless for an answer, but slowly nodded her head yes. Draco's heart swelled at her acceptance, he didn't plan on asking her tonight, but felt like it may have been the best night to ask after all. He immediately sprung off the floor and took Katie's face in his hands, kissing her with all his might. Katie did not expect him to ask anything like this until he kneeled quite bare, in every sense of the word, before her. It shocked her when she accepted; she did not know Draco had the capacity to love like this. But she knew he would certainly try again for her.

Draco continued kissing her as they both lay back down on the bed, stretching out their entwined legs. She wrapped her arm around his side and held him closer to her as they kissed, loving each other after their long-awaited reunion.

"Do I get a ring?" Katie asked.

"Tomorrow we'll go pick one out after those long-awaited pancakes, love." Draco winked.

Katie couldn't have thought of a better ending to their long and turbulent love story than for him to ask her this. In time, all of his past faults against her would be reconciled. They were finally free.


End file.
